Las Aventuras de Naruko Uzumaki
by Paradox Nialum
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki , Un chico que termina despertandose en un mundo diferente donde extrañamente todos sus amigos y todos los que conoce han cambiado de Sexo y el...ahora es una chica? Un Fic de Comedia y Yuri a montones x3 (NarukoHarem) M por escenas Ecchi y posibles Lemons Yuri en el futuro
1. Chapter 1

Quien dijo que la droga no funciona para hacer fic divertidos si les gusta continuo haciendo cada capitulo mas emborrachado y drogado que el anterior si no , igual pero con un toque emo bueno ya en serio espero que les guste

-Advertencia: Esto fue una idea que se me paso por la mente cuando estaba drogado , acepto desde insultos y criticas hasta amenazas de muerte botones del fin del mundo , los personajes son...bueno los originales son de Kishimoto-sensei pero esta version seria de fans para fans

-Era extraño...sentia como si hubiera dormido una eternidad solamente podia sentir como el sol de la mañana empezaba a pegarme mi rostro , era algo ligeramente molesto solamente me cubria con mis sabanas lo mas que podia mientras me ocultaba inutilmente de los rayos del sol mientras yo solamente pensaba de forma vaga-

-Dios...porque el dia llego tan pronto?...-Mientras pensaba eso recorde algo...no sabia como habia llegado a mi apartamento...aun recuerdo mi pelea contra Madara...logre vencerlo...pero..despues de eso todo esta en blanco el antes de caer dijo unas palabras...un jutsu? pero sigo vivo...no entendia muy bien pero al parecer ganamos la guerra solamente me dedique a acomodarme entre las sabanas para volver a conciliar el sueño a pesar de la luz del sol cuando...-

-Oye despierta! -Gritaba una voz gruñona y masculina , dios...acaso uno de mis amigos vino a molestarme , quiza tal vez alguno de mis senseis...porque no me dejan en paz quiero dormir tranquilamente-

-Seguian oyendose golpes en la puerta cada vez mas fuertes hasta que oia como el seguro de la puerta se dio y abrieron la puerta , incluso si es un asesino a sueldo que contrataron para matarme , no me movere de esta cama , solamente me acostaba mas mientras sentia como algo me jalaba fuera de la cama dejandome caer y que mi cuerpo cayera en el suelo aun debajo de la sabana-

-Deja de comportarte asi o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento...-Decia la voz un poco enojada mientras yo me levantaba lentamente sentandome en el suelo con una mirada de molestia , cualquiera que me haya sacado de la cama en este momento lo voy a patear hasta mandarlo desde aqui hasta Kiri-

-No se quien diablos seas pero...-Ahi levantaba la mirada y me quede completamente congelado por dos cosas , una , mi voz no era la misma , si no que era una mas aguda , delicada y femenina...y lo segundo, era el sujeto que estaba al frente mio , parecia un chico al parecer 15 años , con una camisa detalles chinos sin mangas y short rojizo pero lo que me parecio mas extraño fue su cabello era de un color rosa , que el reconocio al instante junto con el color de un verde jade-

-Sa-sakura? -decia nervioso el rubio mientras tartamudeaba , solamente eso se le ocurrio pero era imposible no impensable que Sakura era...ese tipo , mientras el chico solamente arqueo una de sus cejas demostrando un poco de enojo mientras comenzo a jalarle la mejilla un poco fuerte hasta que luego de soltarla dijo con un tono mas amable pero se notaba el aura identica a la de Sakura cuando hablaba calmadamente pero en realidad queria matarme a puñetazos-

-Ya te lo dije...es SA-KU-RA-I , no sakura...Deja de molestarme con ese nombre Naruko...ahora vistete , Kazaki-sensei nos ordeno hoy ir a entrenar con el...apenas vuelves de hace dos años y tengo que venir a buscarte para un entrenamiento...-decia el pelirrosado mientras entonces el se iba a la puerta con una mirada algo mas tranquila mientras yo seguia en un shock- Te espero..seguramente Kazaki-sensei se tardara una eternidad como lo hace siempre...-Entonces cuando el fue afuera de mi apartamento rapidamente salia disparado al baño mientras me miraba al espejo , como diablos...estaba era la version mia en el Sexy Jutsu , rapidamente hize un sello de manos y exclame-

-Kai! -Pero en ese momento me quede en shock...era imposible...no podia volver a mi forma comumente...pero que rayos paso...- PERO QUE DIABLOS ME PASO DATTEBAYO! 

_**-Capitulo 01 Un mundo distinto-**_

-Estaba muy incomodo mientras caminaba en la calle, Nuestro joven digo Nuestra joven protagonista estaba en sus pensamientos perdidamente caminando junto con su compañero Sakurai Haruno-

-"Es extraño...pareciera como si ya llevara viviendo asi por años , lo mas extraño es que pareciera como si ya hubiera vivido años aqui...y en serio...llevar esta clase de ropa interior era algo molesto...pero ahora que me doy cuenta...soy una chica...de hecho tengo mas atributos de lo que tenia Sakura , no no no puedo pensar en eso...ahora lo que debo pensar es...COMO DIABLOS POR EL KYUBI CAMBIE DE SEXO Y TERMINE EN ESTE MUNDO!" -Pensaba agustiada la rubia mientras se mostraba claramente asi que dejo extrañado a su compañero pero en eso en medio del camino entonces aparecieron...No puede ser-

-Vaya si es el maricon de Sakurai y la salvaje de Naruko...como estan? -Decia un chico con ojos azul claro , claramente su cabello rubio era de un color muy claro , su piel era un poco palida con un toque moreno , tenia camisa negra junto con un pantalon negro con detalles morados y un chaleco morado con un simbolo reconocible...era un yamanaka...pero entonces mire a sus lados , a su lado estaba una chica de cabello largo con una cola de caballo , con una camisa negra con una malla por debajo de esta , con pantalones negros mientras se veia que era un poco bella a pesar de que tenia una cara como si todo le aburriera...lo reconoci , a su lado estaba una chica de cabello castaño parecia poseer una especie de armadura samurai con una vestimenta roja por debajo de esta pero lo que me mas me sorprendio es que no era gorda solamente un poco rellena pero se podia decir que era hermosa...era imposible que sea el , o mas bien ella o no se es muy complicado-

-Miren si es la travesti de Ino -decia Sakurai mientras entonces ambos quedaron frente a frente , la rubia no pudo evitar sonreir al verlos a pesar de que cambiaron de genero , aun seguian siendo las mismas de alguna forma, aunque al parecer algunos aun tenian su nombre normal en este mundo o sueño o lo que sea-

-Y como estas Naruko? pareciera como si te hubiera traumado -Esa forma de hablar la reconoceria siempre , la pelimarron que tenia un pocky en su boca y se lo estaba comiendo en ese momento era definitivamente era Chouji , pero...aun me costaba algo de digerir..-

-Dios...ustedes dos calmense...parecen marido y mujer...-decia la chica pelinegra con un aura de vageza mientras separaba a ambos chicos pero ahi ambos chicos volvieron a confrontarse casi apunto de atacarse mientras ella suspiraba en ese momento diciendo algo que me hizo reconocerla completamente y asegurarme que era el o mas bien ella-Vaya...los hombres si son muy problematicos...

-"Ok ahora este mundo o como sea no me importa si es un sueño...o algo pero me esta asustando" -Ahi rapidamente se pelliscaba la mejilla tan fuerte como podia mientras al sentir que le dolia entonces la solto sobandosela, Sakurai ya habia hecho eso antes pero queria asegurarse- "No es un sueño pero como es posible eso!?"

-Oye Naruko estas bien...pareces como si estuvieras en una pesadilla -decia la chica que en este mundo seria Shikamaru , pero aun no puedo estar seguro de que ese sea su nombre , pero era extraño...ella era igual de vaga que el pero al parecer si tenia mas sentido del humor y sentido de la ironia mientras la rubia solamente se quedaba mirandolo con algo de molestia-

-No tengo tiempo para peliar contigo, vamos a llegar tarde a nuestro entrenamiento -decia con tono arrogante el pelirrosado mientras en eso el se iba caminando jalando a la rubia de la chaqueta por la espalda mientras ella solamente inocente y aun sin poder digerir varias cosas se dejo arrastrar mientras en ese momento ahora se imaginaba quien era su sensei-

-"Esperen...dijo que era Kazaki...veamos kazaki...kazaki...esperen...no sera..." -Pensaba Naruko antes de seguir siendo arrastrados pero en una esquina un parde ojos blancos un poco timidos se quedaron solamente observando a la rubia pero la expresion del dueño de estas , no era de timidez...parecia un poco mas posesivo-

-Ya en el campo de entrenamiento 7 , el pelirrosado de Sakurai estaba en guardia mientras entonces Naruko hizo un sello de manos creando varios clones que fueron contra el pelirrosado mientras entonces este confiado fue contra ellos , al parecer el Sakura de este mundo era un poco mas agresivo y violento que el de su mundo pero tambien...tenia totalmente la actitud de Sakura, mientras entonces la rubia , en ese momento lanzaba un shuriken hacia el , pero entonces cuando lo esquiva , el shuriken se transforma en dos clones de la rubia y uno de esos clones lanzo al otro contra el pelirrosado mientras este sin poder esquivarlo recibe un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo hace retroceder pero con un fuerte rodillazo lo hizo desaparecer-

-Veremos si puedes contra esto! -Decia el Haruno mientras con sus dedos bañados en un chakra de color verdoso los enterro en el suelo sacando un gigantesco trozo de roca y lo lanzo velozmente contra la rubia pero en ese momento ella rapidamente formo una esfera de aire pero cuando se dio cuenta era tan poderosa...era parecida al nivel que uso en la cuarta guerra y la facilidad que la creo, tenia control del chakra...aun mejor que cuando era hombre , entonces la roca quedo hecha pedazos mientras solamente se vio cuando el humo de disperso a una rubia con una sonrisa zorruda mientras en eso una voz femenina , con un toque de despreocupacion, le recordo un momento a la rubia a la sensei mas sadica , Anko pero cuando ambos voltearon entonces el pelirrosado un poco molesto y señalando a la chica-

-De nuevo llega tarde Kazaki-sensei! tuvimos que comenzar el entrenamiento sin que usted llegara -decia Gritando el pelirrosado , cuando pude ver , era un chica que parecia joven , pero su edad parecia avanzada , tenia puesta una camiseta negra con mangas largas junto con una pantalones anbu del mismo color mientras encima de eso tenia un chaleco de chunin , pero lo que se hizo reconocerse es que tenia su bandada ninja cubriendo uno de sus ojos mientras tenia un mascara cubriendo su boca y su nariz , su cabello era plateado y liso un poco corto , mientras su piel era un poco morena , pero por no decir bella...la rubia estaba sorprendida pero de alguna manera lo sabia...esa era la Kakashi de este-

-Perdonen es que un gatito se atraveso por mi camino y tuve que encontrarle un hogar y luego...-Decia parecia un poco despreocupada mostrandose la actitud clasica de su sensei , mientras en ese momento el pelirrosado y ella solamente por instinto dijeron "Mentirosa!" -

-Bueno bueno...no se enojen tanto...-decia Sonriende la peliplateada , en ese momento cerro su libro , esperen un momento esta parte la recuerdo- Supongo que tendre que estar concentrada en este momento...veran supongo que ya saben como funciona esta prueba...ustedes traten de quitarme estos cascabeles...

-Con la clara intencion de matarla...No tendre piedad esta vez ? -decia Sakurai sonriendo mientras juntaba sus puños , esta version de sakura masculina era parecida a la sakura que yo conocia pèro era un poco mas impulsiva mientras note como me miraban entonces solamente decidi ponerme en guardia demostrando que iba a seguir pero aun asi dos duda permanecia en mi cabeza-

**-Donde estaba?...y como llegue aqui para empezar?-**

**Bueno he aquí para Fanfiction el capitulo 1 de mi Fic de Comedia , Las Aventuras de Naruko Uzumaki y lamento si haya quedo bastante corto , porque era uno de mis tres fics en los que habia comenzando , pero bueno no pude evitar subirlo a Fanfiction para mis lectores de este , simplemente este fic me parecio bastante gracioso en su momento y bastante bueno para descargar todas mis perversiones , y supongo que para ustedes tambien , pronto creare otro capitulo ya que los capítulos de este fic son totalmente Randomes**

**Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreir" y "Siempre busquen vivir felizmente hasta el final en ves de un final feliz" **

**SE DESPIDE EL PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE LOS PROPIOS PROTAS Y EL NEGATIVO MAS PODEROSO DE FANFICTION Y FDZETA! , Bye Bye Humanos comunes y corrientes! **

**PD: Pronto hare una sección de preguntas? Donde ustedes podrán lanzarme todas las fumadas que se les ocurran en sus mentes y yo en un video les responderé a todo , sin excepción por lo cual empiecen a dejar sus preguntas desde ahora para mi , mi querido publico conocedor y amado **

**Hasta la otra!**


	2. Repitiendo la Historia

En serio me alegra que les haya gustado mi historia , y la seguire tan pronto pueda...como es una comedia por el momento entonces seran capitulos cortos cuando vean Shonen o seinen seran mas largos, tambien cualquier duda en la historia dejen su pregunta y en el proximo capitulo se las responderé. 

_**Capitulo 2: "Repitiendo la historia"**_

-En ese momento ambos nos lanzamos contra Kakashi , digo Kazaki-sensei pero ella en ves de tratar de escapar directamente nos esquivo , a primera vista ella parecia mas agilidosa pero en eso Sakurai parecia concentrar chakra en su puño lo cual me dio a un recuerdo aterrador de mi mundo...la primera vez que vi la fuerza abrumadora de Sakura cuando tuvimos esta misma prueba con Kakashi-

-Ahora veras! -Grito el pelirrosado mientras daba un puñetazo en el suelo , pero paso algo que no me esperaba en ves de salir una grieta o crater en el suelo parecia una barrera de chakra verdoso pero se expandio tan rapido que Kazaki cuando tuvo contacto con esa onda resulto golpeada mientras daba un salto hacia atras tratando de retroceder yo salte al cielo creando otro clon mientras entonces cuando estaba en el suelo mis pies estaban contra los pies de mi clon que este parecia tener las piernas flexionadas en el aire dando a una unica idea-

-Ahora! -Grito la rubia mientras el clon haciendo impulso con sus pies con una gran fuerza , haciendo que la rubia original saliera disparada como cohete hacia la peliplateada mientras en el aire empezaba a crear un Rasengan en sus manos- "Que bueno que no perdi mi memoria y toda la experiencia que gane"

-Buena forma de sorprenderme...-decia la peliplateada mientras subia su banda mostrando el ojo que ha copiado mas de mill tecnicas...el sharigan , extrañamente en Kazaki era el ojo derecho, pero cuando estaba apunto de acercarse al peliplateada mientras entonces el pelirrosa reuniendo chakra en sus pies de manera que dio un gran salto de aceleracion al frente de la peliplateada entonces la peliplateada dijo- Tienen mucho que aprender...Naruko Sakurai..-Entonces paso algo que no esperaba...El Mangekyo Sharigan , Esperen va a hacer el Kamui...pero entonces paso eso...la atravesamos...como si fuera intangible...era una tecnica conocida para la rubia... era de tobi...o mas bien obito...era imposible!-

-Ambos compañeros terminaron chocando por la sorpresa Naruko se descontro haciendo que el Rasengan terminara dispersandose mientras Sakurai termino chocando contra la rubia ante el impulso mientras entonces ambos sorprendidos miraban a la peliplateada , pero mas la rubia...pero despues de un momento noto como en un momento la peliplateada se tambalea un poco mientras vuelve a estar de pie normal-

-Dios...creo que aun no estoy lista para peliar en serio aunque quiera...pero ustedes chicos...me sorprendieron...pero les aseguro que eso no va a pasar esta vez...-Ahora tenia mas dudas sobre ese mundo por alguna razon la rubia tenia el presentimiento..que no solamente habian cambiado de genero...tal vez...en este mundo...habian mas detalles diferentes...mientras en eso la rubia miro al pelirrosado ocurriendosele una idea-

-Sakurai...Tengo un plan...cuando diga 3 , tu arrancas cualquier tronco y lo usas como un mazo...mientras yo voy a agarro por sorpresa a sensei...-Decia la rubia pensando en que su idea era un poco simple pero tal vez podria funcionar mientras el pelirrosa asentia entonces cuando ellos parecian estar preparados para su proximo ataque entonces la peliplateada empezo a hacer sellos de manos..ahora si era un combate-

-Doton: DonRyudan! -Grito la peliplateada mientras de la tierra empezaba a salir lo que parecia una cabeza de dragon hecha completamente de tierra y lodo mientras cuando abria la boca entonces empezaba a lanzar varias bolas de tierra que cuando dieron cerca nuestro levantaron una cortina de humo mientras la peliplateada permanecia en guardia en ese momento salio del humo un pelirrosado que entre sus manos tenia un tronco o mas bien casi un arbol completo y lo movia con la intension de aplastar con este a la peliplateada mientras la peliplateada esquivaba el tronco saltando hacia atras en la punta del tronco saltaba lanzandome contra la peliplateada con un rasengan en listo mientras cuando estaba mas cerca de el y creia haberle dado , en ese momento solamente se ve un destrozado tronco saliendo volando mientras la peliplateada aparecio a unos metros de ellos mientras en ese momento ella decia- Muy listos pero...no creo que eso funcione de nuevo...aunque hayan mejorado sus habilidades no mejoraron su...-Ahi se queda completamente callado mientras ve como tanto la rubia como el pelirrosado tenia uno de los cascabeles pero cuando vio mas detalladamente estaba entre las ramas del tronco lo que parecia un clon haciendo un gesto sonriente y sacandole la lengua a la peliplateada...fue completamente engañada...mientras se mantenia tratando de esquivar los ataques de ambos un clon entre el medio del ataque...fue antes de que ella esquivara el ataque de la chica robandose ambos cascabeles- Caer en ese truco tan viejo...vaya en verdad sabes formar un plan...veo que has mejorado algo la cabeza...aunque sigues siendo una cabeza hueca...

-Oye! Sensei! -Decia la rubia con una mirada de berriche inflando las mejillas mientras tanto Kazaki como Sakurai empezaron a reirse alegremente y luego la rubia los acompaño en las risas , a pesar de su personalidad sea con algunos detalles diferentes ellos seguian siendo Kakashi y Sakura que habia conocido aunque era muy dificil decirlo al ver a su maestro como mujer y a su mejor amiga como un chico algo temperamental para empezar mientras en ese momento Kazaki volvio a hablar-

-A pesar de que pasaron habilmente la prueba aun les queda mucho por aprender...pero dejenme decirles...que en verdad me enorgullece ser su maestra...-decia Kazaki con una mirada feliz en su rostro casi como si pudiera ver una sonrisa mientras en ese momento los tres decidimos ir a celebrar en ese momento a Ichiraku Ramen...que bueno que ese lugar a pesar de estar en otro mundo sigue siendo ese lugar pero antes de irnos al campo de entrenamiento entonces un Anbu habia llegado rapidamente diciendoles que Tsunce-sama habia pedido audiencia con Kazaki , si era quien decia...entonces creo que es la version de tsunade en este mundo...al imaginarlo no se me ocurre...tal vez es un hombre de avanzada edad...o tal vez un anciano..aunque si tiene la misma actitud de tsunade...seguramente se vera de 20 siendo ya un cincuentero mientras nuestras maestra se despedia nosotros ibamos en camino a Ichiraku cuando...-

-Ssshh...Nos va a oir...-decia una voz leve casi como si susurraba mientras la rubia se giro disimuladamente mirando una roca...que en si si parecia una roca pero el unico problema es...que hacia una roca con dos agujeros para lo que parecia un parde ojos, el resto de la roca era demasiado perfecta pero el unico error es que si hubiera estado a un lado no la notaria rara basicamente estorbaba en medio de una calle mientras en ese momento la rubia sonriendo solamente hacia unos sellos rapidos mientras decia en un tono de susurro-

-Fuuton: Rekudan...-En ese momento la rubia daba salia de su boca una ventanal fuerte , no era como un disparo de aire ya que la rubia habia logrado controlar la cantidad de chakra para una variacion de Rekundan para lo que se refiere a huidas rapidas pero se vio como un gran papel estaba en el aire sorprendiendo a un trio de chicos- Me lo imaginaba...eran ustedes...-decia la rubia...a pesar de que aun estaba en shockeada en lo que era este mundo..se alegraba de ver al trio de la academia y a su "aprendiz" cuando el era el-

-Jejeje era de esperarse de Naruko-neesan! -decia animadamente lo cual no me logro caber la idea en mis ojos...era una chica de al menos 11 o 12 años , su piel parecia ser morena y clara no tan oscura , mientras tenia ojos de castaños , tenia un cabello castaño un poco oscuro y lo suficientemente largo para que cayera solamente unos parde centimetras por debajo de su cuello pero extraño es que tenia la banda niñja en su frente y atada por atras pero dejando que su cabello cayera naturalmente , vestia una blusa de color verde claro con una linea en el centro negra mientras se podia ver una bufanda en su cuello de color azul , y vestia unos pantalones cortos de color gris con zandalias ninja azules , se notaba que era una niña por sus pechos aun en desalloro pero le sorprendio el hecho de como la llamo, ella era Konohamaru -

-Era un poco obvio si ustedes no dejaban de hacer ruido Rifu...Udon...-Era un chico de cabellera naranja caida pero con dos coletas al final de la caida de su cabello , vestia una camisa roja sin mangas y sin cuello , y se veia otra camisa mas o menos morado clara por debajo, tenia pantalones blancos y cortos blancos , era de piel morena como la chica anterior mencionada, ojos de color negro y su banda ninja la tenia atada al cuello-

-N-no-no me culpes...moegi-kun...-decia una voz timida , se veia que era una chica de cabello oscuro , usaba lentes sus ojos eran de color negro tambien , este tenia la piel un poco mas palida pero igual de morena que sus anteriores, ella tenia un chaleco negro de mangas largas y cubria todo su cuello y un poco su boca pero por su rostro podia notarse que era una chica , tenia unos pantalones grices que se ajustaban un poco a sus piernas mientras se veia su rostro resaltaban detalles delicados...de alguna forma le recordo a hinata cuando eran niños , eran Konohamaru y su equipo...al parecer en este mundo su nombre es Rifu...aunque si no se equivocaba eso en un idioma normal seria "Hoja" realmente le quedaba-

-Rifu tiempo sin vernos...-decia el pelirrosado sonriendo mientras la rubia solamente se dedico a corresponder el saludo de su "estudiante" en verdad le parecia extraño al verlo como una chica...de hecho era identica a cuando le mostro el sexy jutsu cuando volvio a Konoha , pero con los pechos menos desarrollados mientras en ese momento , ellos empezaron a hablar de las misiones que habian tenido mientras todos fueron en camino hasta Ichiraku-

-Oh Bienvenidos a Ichirak...NARUKO-CHAN!? -Grito un chico con el clasico uniforme de cocinero de su restaurant de ramen favorito era de un cabello marron y de piel morena , mientras se veia que era un poco joven , era pareciera un parde años mayor que la rubia y la pelirrosado- Han pasado años...no me reconoces...soy yo Hayate! -decia señalandose a si mismo mientras entonces se sorprende...era la version de su Ayame-neechan en este mundo , en eso ella saluda alegremente , cuando empezaron a hablar Naruko pidio un clasico ramen con carne de cerdo extra- Enseguida...esta va por la casa...como un regalo de que hayas regresado Naruko-chan!

-Me alegra verte Hayate-san...pero queria saber..donde esta...? -Decia la rubia , no sabia como preguntar, si preguntar por el viejo o mas bien por la vieja aun no entendia varias cosas en este mundo mientras en eso Hayate sonriendo alegremente dijo-

-Ella esta en casa descansando...recuerda que Ichiraku Ramen es un restaurant popular...hay varios en Konoha y en otras aldeas...en si mi madre a pesar de ser alguien que podria decirse que tiene dinero...le gusta trabajar duro...y ademas que algunas veces tener un dia para cuidar sus flores...tu la conoces no? -Decia el pelicastaño riendo alegremente pero se veia preparando el Ramen rapidamente sirviendole el plato a Naruko mientras cuando la rubia lo prueba en ese momento queda totalmente sorprendida...era totalmente diferente al de su mundo..su sabor...era casi una maravilla , ya ve porque se volvio tan popular en este mundo-

-"Teuchi-san , Ayame-neechan...disculpenme...pero su otro restaurant en este mundo es grandioso...y la comida es casi traida del cielo" -Pensaba la rubia casi llorando seguir saboreando su ramen , ante los demas seguramente se veia como alguien que extrañaba su comida favorita en su lugar favorito pero la rubia paro de comer un momento al mirar un cuadro con una banda ninja y aparecia la que parecia ser la version femenina de Teuchi en este mundo Hayate y...Ayame!? , era igual a la Ayame de su mundo pero con ropas shinobis cuando Hayate noto la mirada de la rubia en el cuadro entonces le sonrio simpaticamente-

-Probablemente no lo recuerdes , pero antes de que te fueras yo decidi retirarme del servicio shinobi para ayudar a mi madre en la tienda que comenzo toda esta franquicia...y ademas..que yo como cocinero..no quiero manchar mis manos de sangre...estas sirven para dar sabor al ramen y otros alimentos y hacer feliz a mis clientes..no a ser armas como un shinobi...mi hermana por otra parte ella decidio seguir siendo Kunoichi...creo que ella se fue a una mision hoy...en verdad ustedes si que antes de que se fueran eran muy buenas amigas...ella cuando supo que te fuiste a entrenar con Jinay-sama...entonces se puso a llorar todo el dia...en verdad estos dias ha estado extrañandote...por eso tambien me alegra que estes aqui...ella estara feliz de volver a verte...-decia sonriendo tranquilamente mientras una imagen en la mente de la rubia paso rapidamente , era ella con una niña de su misma edad de pelo castaña...al parecer las memorias de "Naruko" estaban empezado a emeger en su cabeza pero en eso una voz en su cabeza dijo-

-"Asi que tu eres mi nuevo dueño" -decia la voz con un tono calmado pero algo malefico y tetrico mientras eso sorprendio a la rubia giro a varios lados mientras los demas lo miraban extrañados entonces ella solamente sonrio un poco nerviosa-

-C-crei que alguien me dijo algo...-decia la rubia un poco nerviosa mientras en ese momento se oyo un gran estruendo y se veia humo en la torre hokage- La...digo el hokage esta siendo atacado? -decia alarmada la rubia mientras los demas lo miraron extrañado-

-Crei que tu eras el que mejor lo sabia..Tsunce-sama tiene muy poca paciencia...en lo que se refiere a algunas cosas...recuerdas la vez que Jinay-sama le quito los pantalones en medio del publico para mostrar su "mercancia" -decia Hayate mientras Sakurai se rio como el grupo de niños y al solamente imaginarlo la rubia no pudo evitar reir-Aunque...ha estado pacifico algo me dice que eso ya es historia...y...-Ahi cuando se nota como un ligero temblor cuando se vio afuera de la tienda una roca gigante cayendo justo al frente nuestro y ahi se oyo una voz riendose parecia la de una mujer mayor pero no tanto , ahi se ve a una mujer...esperen un segundo...esas marcas rojas y ese melena blanca...es imposible-

-Anda Tsunce , debiste ver tu cara como tomate...creo que te llamare "Hokage rosado" en mi proximo libro...-Ahi se veia entre un humo al frente de la calle salir a un hombre rubio se veia joven a decir verdad no mas de 23 y su mirada se mostraba totalmente enfadado con la mujer que estaba al frente de ellos -

-Jinay...no solamente esas bromas descaradas...maldita pervertida y ahora tuviste esa broma...aparecerte de esa manera...-decia el rubio mientras tenia un tic en el ojo, ahi salto en el cielo alto pero un momento antes que cayera Hayate hizo un sello de manos y un muro de piedra aparecio frente a sus clientes y su tienda mientras se oyo un fuerte temblor mientras se vio como Jinay saltaba de techo en techo mientras el hokage saltaba persiguiendolo y amenazandola pero despues de esos destrozos habia llegado Kazaki frente a sus estudiantes y el grupo de Rifu-

-Demonios...esa Jinay-sama...siempre provoca esa clase de destrozos...-Al ver que llego con sus estudiantes puso una mirada seria- Chicos...tenemos un trabajo...creo que te va a gustar esto Naruko...hay problemas con ninjas renegados en la aldea de la arena...es una mision clase A, Nos debemos ir a las puertas en 30 minutos...-Ahi Rifu emocionada iba a decir algo cuando la peliplateada dijo entrecerrado su ojo- y no no puedes venir...-La pelicastaña solamente inflo sus mejillas mientras la rubia estaba pensativa-

-"Si es como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo entonces...oh no...GAARA!" -Penso agustiada la rubia ese suceso...si algo fuera de su historia pasaba entonces...su amigo podria...-

Continuara...


	3. Sucesos Fuera de Lugar

_**Capitulo 03: Sucesos fuera de lugar**_

_-Oye Naruko vas muy deprisa_ –decia Sakurai atrás del grupo mientras la rubia estaba yendo lo mas deprisa posible , si esto era una versión alterna de su mundo , entonces Gaara….demonios Akatsuki esta por el seguramente , ya se habían ido rapidamente hace poco tiempo y al poco tiempo habia llegado al desierto , según la dirección era cerca de Sunagakure donde estaban los Ninjas renegados-

-_Solamente por esta vez…espero que no se me haya olvidado _–decia Naruko cerrando los ojos por un momento concentrándose y deteniéndose totalmente sorprendiendo al ambos Shinobis pero en ese preciso momento alrededor de los ojos de la rubia se tornaron rojizos y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos como los de un Sapo – _Que bueno no lo olvide y ahora soy mucho mas rápida! _–decia Naruko pero se reprendio de nuevo , que le pasaba en ese mundo que ahora se veía como una chica-

-Pero eso no era el punto pudo sentir la presencia de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro , pudo fácilmente reconocerlas , le alegro bastante que a pesar de que estuviera en una especie de mundo extraño pudiera encontrar que eran chakras similares a los de sus amigos entonces miro a Sakurai y Kazaki-

-_Estan cerca…están peleando por lo que parece tenernos que llegar rápido! _–Decia la rubia mientras el pelirrosado y la peliblanca habían estado bastante sorprendidos por la seriedad que tenia la rubia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en el lugar donde estaban "Gaara" "Temari" "Kankuro" –

-_Demonios ese tipo no mueve por nada del mundo _–dice una voz masculina mientras con una especie de gran Abanico cerrado bloqueo el agijon parecido al de un Escorpion retrocediendo bastante mientras lo mantenía firmemente- _Hermana! Mas te vale que no te tardes o te matare luego de que nos libremos de estos tipos! _

_-Estoy en eso! __**Tentai no kaiten dorirushīto (Hoja de Taladro Rotario Celestial)**_–La marioneta Cuerpo de sus brazos y cabezas salen distintas hojas en dirección hacia Sasori que el en su Marioneta Hiruko uno de sus brazos salio disparado golpeando la cabeza de cuervo precisamente rompiéndola mientras salio disparada ese Misil de Madera hacia arriba y se abrió en varias partes apunto de disparar una gran cantidad de Senbos-

-No lo haras Futon: **Tatsu no Oshigoto (Elemento Viento: Gran que hacer de los dragones)** –En eso un gran ciclon llega envolviendo rapidamente el misil haciendo que inútilmente los Senbos fueran disparados mientras el viento los hacia volar en una dirección a otra dejándolos inútilmente en el suelo al final-

_-No esta mal…pero no será suficiente para vencerme…y creo que su Amigo…esta algo…perdido_ –decia con cierta diversión Sasori mientras en el cielo se veian varias explosiones-

-En el cielo bajo una superficie hecha de Arena , se veía a una chica de cabello rojizos y ojos celestes algo cansanda-

_-Que pasa mocosa? Te rindes?_ –Decia una voz femenina de una rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras de sus manos salían unas dos aves de Arcilla que iban tras la pelirroja que ella solamente movio la Arena destrozando ambas creaciones- _Jejeje…tonta…no eran mas que una distracción…mira debajo de ti_ –Ahí entre la arena unas arañas de Arcilla empezaron a salir y estallaron completamente sin que la pelirroja no pudo defenderse , en el ultimo ataque de la Pelirroja que le habia logrado arrancar un brazo al rubio , no pudo ver cuando fue que ella habia plantado esa Arcilla debajo suyo fue un descuido-

-Mientras caian tratando de volver a reunir arena pero no iba a llegar rapidamente mientras la rubia caia en picada en dirección hacia la pelirroja- _Ahora eres mia perra! _–Decia la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Gaara estaba con una mirada fría pero algo ahí sonrio levemente-

_Renda: Suna Shigure….No te dejare llevarte al Shukaku…_-decia mientras la Arena envolvía a la pelirroja y de esa arena salía disparadas varias balas de Arena que hacia que la rubia retrocediera saltando del Ave hecha de Arcilla pero ante ese descuido cuando la Ave estallo hizo que la Arena alrededor de la pelirroja se fuera haciendo que ella se diera de su descuido tenia que amortiguar su caída con la Arena tenia que concentrarse-

_-Maldita…tan solo muerete!_ –Decia lanzando al aire varios insectos que iban a caer antes de que ella iba a llegar a la arena- _Mi Arte es una Explosion que tomara al Shukaku! Katsu!_ –Ahí iba a ser un impacto directo si no fuera por-

_-Fuuton: Renkuudan!_ –Ahí los Insectos ante una Bala de Aire fueron empujados hacia Sasori que estallaron justo al frente de el mientras la pelirroja no sintió caerse en la arena ya que sintió que alguien la atrapo-_ Uff por un momento crei que no llegaría a tiempo_ –decía la chica que atrapo a la pelirroja ahí se pudo ver que era Naruko-

-_Ese no es el jinchurinki del Kyubi?_ –Decia la que parecía ser Deidara , lo que da mas miedo es que no cambio para nada , mas bien era casi la misma que su versión en el mundo de Naruto pero solamente se notaban atributos y vestia su capa de manera un poco mas "fresca"-

_-Entonces tendremos bastante suerte…_-decia Sasori , este aun permanecia en su Marioneta Hiruko , pero en ese momento no pudo reaccionar ya que un fuerte golpe lo mando retrocediendo y dañando un poco el rostro de su Marioneta-

_-Planeabas llevarte toda la diversión Naruko? _–decia Sakurai con una sonrisa llena de diversión mientras se notaba impaciente-_ Estos son Akatsuki no creo que sean tan fuertes_-decia divertido el pelirrosado mientras Deidara iba a preparar su ataque pero en eso solamente Creo un Ave de Arcilla para atacar pero fue atravesada rapidamente-

-_Dios que molestia son ustedes…._-decia Kazaki con cierta tono de vagancia mientras el Raikiri atravesaba la Ave de Arcilla pero en eso cuando estalla completamente en la cara de Deidara y Kazaki solamente se vio un poco lastimada a Deidara pero Kazaki estaba intacta aunque algo agotada- _Supongo que tendre que peliar en serio con ustedes _–decia Kazaki con voz fría-

_-Deidara es mejor Escapar…_-decia Sasori con cierto tono apresurado mientras Deidara sonriente de su ropa salieron un monton de insectos de Arcilla llenando todo alrededor de Insectos-

_-MI arte es una Explosion! Katsu!_ –Decia Deidara incluso un brazo faltante , logro detonar a cada uno de los insectos haciendo una explosión de humo capaz de ayudarlos en su escape pero cuando Sakurai lo disperso entonces lo único que dejaron fue la Marioneta de Sasori Hiruko , Vacia era un poco lenta por lo cual era normal que la dejaran atrás-

_-Tsk escaparon!_ –Decia Sakurai algo temperamental apunto de destruir la marioneta-

_-No te atrevas a tocarle esa marioneta_ –decia Kankuro o la que debía ser , pero era una Enana casi parecía una Loli aunque su vestimenta no cambio nada su rostro era totalmente Femenino casi como si hubiera quedado asi , aunque su apariencia en total era la de una niña completamente tierna , era la misma ropa que usaba Kankuro en el mundo de Naruto pero se veía como una niña completamente pequeña una loli de los libros que escribia Jiraiya…..maldito sabio pervertido , fue lo que pensó Naruko cuando recordó incluso en ese mundo no lo dejaba en paz-

-Temari a pesar de sus rasgos bastantes detallados y casi femeninos en su rostro , se notaba un poco de firmeza , era un chico, su cabello en ves de tener sus clásicas coletas era liso caído , mientras tenia la Banda Ninja en su cuello , llevaba camisa negra larga cayendo por su cintura y pantalones negros con unas zapatos negros ninja , era casi idéntico a su ropa común cuando volvió a Konoha y la encontró , solamente que ajustado para un chico-

-Se veía a Gaara , que tenia cabello un poco mas larga que cubria parte de su rostro mientras se notaba rasgos mas finos como los de una chica , claramente se notaba que tenia pechos copa b en crecimiento casi copa C , mientras tenia una blusa muy corta de color negro , con una camisa de malla debajo de esta , junto con unos short negros y unos vendajes blancos en la cintura , a la vista su piel era mas palida , pero mientras la cargaba la rubia entonces estaba quieta casi como si algo la paralizara mientras un sonrojo fuerte aparecia en las mejillas de la pelirroja-

_-Uzumaki-san…_-decia la pelirroja algo sonrojada mirando a otro lado- _Podrias bajarme esto es muy incomodo_ –decia La pelirroja la depistada rubia solamente la bajo mientras tanto Temari como la pequeña Kankuro se miraron con una sonrisa ante la reacción de su hermana por la rubia-

-Al menos llegamos a tiempo para salvarlos gracias a Naruko –decia Kazaki amablemente- Creo que deberíamos informarnos un poco sobre ellos , y seguramente ellos no se rendirán si ellos vinieron por Gaara seguramente volverán a venir y muy pronto –decia Kazaki con cierta seriedad en su voz mientras notaron vieron a Kankuro sonrojada con ternura mirando la Marioneta que habia dejado Sasori-

-_Un diseño perfecto para la defensa , Tambien listo para lanzar Sembos envenados totalmente con un veneno casi letal , un agijon poderoso capaz de destrozar cualquier coraza de mis marionetas en un segundo si no fuera por el refuerzo en el Abanico de Temari-nii entonces estaría destruido…o pobre niño terminaste dañado por ese bruto Barbaro, tranquila Mami te cuidara_ –decia Kankuro abrazando a la marioneta Hiruko como si fuera un niño perdido lo cual todos quedaron shockeados bueno de diferentes Maneras , Kazaki quedo impresionada en cierta manera , Gaara estaba en su habitual actitud fría por su hermana pero algo sonrojada por como estuvo con Naruko hace un momento , Temari con una mano en la cara y Sakurai con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos, Naruko si un poco asustada por la actitud de la pequeña Kankuro-

_-Puedo matar a esa mocosa?_ –decia Sakurai señalando a Kankuro a llamarlo "Bruto Barbaro" –

_-No no pudes decir Temari , aunque yo tambien quisiera_ –decía Temari algo cansando- _Sera mejor volver a la Aldea , seguramente estarán cansandos de su viaje o algo parecido no creen? _

_-Si Dattebayo , y me dijeron que el Ramen de Suna era muy bueno , Gaara me invitas a uno? _–Decia Naruko lo cual Sakurai le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza a la rubia-

_-Que no puedes pensar en algo mas que en Ramen por 5 minutos idiota!_ –decia Sakurai pero entonces recibió una patada en la Cara por parte de la Rubia , ella habia recibido tantos golpes de Sakura en su tiempo pero de un chico gruñon y molesto eso si no lo resiste-

_-Callate Bruto Barbarico_ –decia Naruko mientras Sakurai enojado iba a golpear a Naruko pero una Pared de Arena se interpuso en el camino del pelirrosado-

_-No trates de dañar a Uzumaki-san! O Preparate para las consecuencias!_ –decia Gaara enojada mientras Sakurai estaba algo fuera de lugar por la actitud mientras Kazaki no pudo evitar leer su libro y hacer una ligera comparación con la situación-

_-Hermana…vámonos antes de que mates a Alguien_ –decia Temari jalando a Gaara mientras Kankuro sentada encima de la Marioneta Salamandra lleva a Hiruko mientras el resto del grupo de Konoha estaba yendo hacia Suna , Naruko miro a Gaara y sonrio con alegría-

**-"No paso como tuvo que pasar…..Pude salvar a Gaara…"** –decia Naruko con una sonrisa en el rostro pero de repente siente un dolor de cabeza- **"Auch que es eso?"**

**-"Estoy viendo tus recuerdos , asi que no moletes mocoso" **–decia una voz femenina Naruko asintió pero entonces se quedo por un momento antes de reaccionar-

**-"Quien demonios eres!?" **–Grito mentalmente pero no se oyo respuesta hasta que..-

_-Oye Naruko te vamos a dejar atrás!_ –decia el pelirrosado mientras la rubia iba corriendo hacia el grupo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En un poblado a las afueras del Pais del Fuego cerca de Suna-

_-Bien hecho Equipo en verdad ustedes muestran un espíritu combatido y la llama de la juventud arde como nunca_ –decia una mujer morena , alta bastante ejercita sin exagerar del todo con detalles algo finos en su rostro se notaban su cabello negro totalmente simétrico a un estilo algo esférico , mientras ella tenia puesto un leotardo verde con un chaleco Chunin puesto, Era Maito Gal-

_-Claro siempre me esforzare al máximo Gal-sensei! _–decia una chica joven bastante animada con el mismo tipo de corte de pelo que su maestra aunque este era mas largo por lo cual tenia dos mechones que caian a los lados de su cara y una gran cola de caballo que caia por su espalda, solamente se notaba mas su rostro rasgos finos pero no tan duros como los de su maestra , el leotardo de ella que era verde como el de su maestra no estaba del mismo modo , no tenia mangas como el de su maestra y estaba un poco mas arreglado en el cuello, claramente con una muñequera amarilla como en sus rodillas y unas botas negras , con su cinta ninja en su cintura Rock Ree , la versión de Lee en este mundo-

_-Podrian pàrar ustedes al menos por una vez en sus vidas? Ree Gal-sensei _–Esta vez hablaba una chica de un largo cabello castaño con toques verdosos , su piel era palida y sin duda era hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra , con ojos de color perla , ella estaba vestida con un vestido estilo chino sin mangas y que caia hasta dividirse en los lados por la espalda y por el frente dando un choque provocativo a la vista en las piernas de la pelicastaña , mientras tenia guantes negros un poco largos y medias negras , era Nezi Hyuga, la versión de Neji en este mundo-

_-Dejalos si solamente remarcándolo hara que sigan…Oye Ayame ven!_ –Decia un chico de cabello castaño algo largo , terminando con una cola de caballo pero mas gruesa que la de la pelinegra , este tenia parte de su cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro y sus ojos eran de color castaño , su camisa era azul con bordes amarillos en un estilo chino como el de los monjes , y un pantalón blanco algo simple , Era la versión de este Mundo de Tenten, cuyo nombre era el mismo-

_-No es que me interese solamente termine con ultimo objetivo_ –decia una chica con mirada seria , sus ojos eran totalmente negros , su cabellera negra con toques castaños atadas con una cola al puro estilo de Anko Mitarashi, tenían pechos copa c , llevaba una especie de blusa negra sin mangas corta que dejaba a la vista su ombligo y cubria parte de su cuello , tenia en sus brazos dos guanteles ninja , que la protegían a un lado del brazo , y con pantalones negros con sandalias azules , se veía que habían dos Ninjatos guardados en la espalda de la chica , ella era Ayame Teuchi , o al menos su versión en este mundo-

-Rapidamente llegaba un Halcon Mensajero al brazo de Gal-

-_Parece que tenemos una misión junto con el equipo Kazaki , en Suna…tal parece que Naruko volvió y fue a defender a Gaara de Akatsuki , van a necesitar apoyo_ –decia Gal mientras eso llamo la atención de Ayame-

_-Que bueno hace tiempo que no es visto a Naruko-chan!_ –decia Alegremente Ree- _Ahora vere que tan fuerte se ha vuelto!_

_-Tranquila cerebro de musculo al menos podríamos saludarla antes de que trates de golpearla hasta la muerte_ –decia con una actitud algo amargada pero realista el pelicastaño , era sin duda un poco opuesto a la actitud de su contraparte en el mundo de Naruto pero giro los ojos hacia Ayame que tenia una mirada Serena-_ En esto me da un mal presentimiento en mas de un sentido…  
_

**-"Naruko…..esta vez…no te dejare ir" **…-Eran los pensamientos de Ayame , dando inicio a algo que seria realmente un problema en el futuro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Problemas

_**Capitulo 04:  
Problemas**_

**(Creo que desde hoy todos los capítulos de ahora en adelante sean Naruko Pov con toques de Narrador tercera persona)**

-**Que bien al fin podemos descansar!** –Decia Sakurai lanzándose en una cama recostándose claramente sonriendo , hoy habia sido un día cansando a decir verdad para todos incluyéndome , Kazaki ahora se fue con la excusa de dar informe al Kazekage pobre excusa , era para conseguir la nueva versión de una popular Novela para 18+ , Icha Icha Paradise, Placeres prohibidos , si tenia una ligera idea de los gustos enfermos de Jiraiya en mi mundo , entonces Jinay tal vez era peor lo cual me daban escalofríos de solo pensar el contenido-** Por cierto que ese jutsu que utilizaste cuando fuimos a rescatar a Gaara?** –decia El pelirrosado ahora amistosamente , parecía que en la pelea era un Gruñon , cuando hacia cosas que no quería era un Ogro , pero ahora parecias mas un chico amable , era igualito a Sakura , creo que Sakura debio haber nacido hombre tambien en mi mundo-

-**Es algo complicado , se podría decir que es Senjutsu , para ser mas preciso una practica , no puedo usarlo muy bien , ya que solamente lo vi Hentai-sensei**–decía yo con cierto tono de diversión en mi voz , lo cual Sakurai no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa-** No me entreno en eso solamente lo vi y empece a aprenderlo , es como absorver chakra de todo tu alrededor o mas bien sentirlo ya que simplemente cuando lo sientes pareces absorverlo…es algo complicado** –Me siento fatal por mentirle , pero sinceramente si le explicara que se usar el Senin Modo a la perfeccion y Jiraiya digo Jinay lo sabe entonces estare problemas y entonces todo el mundo me preguntara y luego….waaaa esto es demasiado complicado me duele la cabeza! , Esperen en verdad me duele la cabeza! Y Mucho-** Itte!**

**-Sucede algo Naruko?** –decia Sakurai algo preocupado pero noto que me recupere rapidamente asi que puso una mano en la cabeza y un chakra verdoso empezó a salir-**No veo que tengas algo malo….Supongo que debe ser algo de cansancio.** –Decia Sakurai mientras yo trataba de calmarme un momento mientras eso hacia que el dolor disminuia-

**-Creo que mejor me voy a duchar tal vez eso me quite el dolor de cabeza** –decia yo sonriéndole animadamente para que no se preocupara mientras entraba en el baño , Gaara nos habia alojado en un Hotel para nosotros tres , según un halcón mensajero , Tsunce-Jiji , iba a traer refuerzos , no sabia que equipo era y sinceramente me daba miedo averiguarlo , no sabría que decir , en especial porque estoy atrapado en este mundo , aunque no es tan malo y además aun conservo mi experiencia y Jutsus que aprendi en mi mundo , Tal vez pueda generar el Rasen Shuriken para acabar con Sasori o Deidara, no dejare que esta vez Gaara Muera-

**-"Jejeje…No se si buena idea entrometerte~~"** –Se oyo de nuevo la voz en su cabeza haciendo que perdiera la concentración de mis pensamientos-

**-Waaa si es que vive un fantasma dentro de mi cabeza que salga de una vez** –decia rascándose sus cabellos con fuerza tratando de ver si asi podia tranquilizarse lo cual solamente la frustro mas- **Demonios mejor me doy una ducha para luego ir a ese Restaurant , aunque es extraño que Gaara me invitara asi , pero estará bien digo ella tenia fiebre…sinceramente no me acostumbro ver a todos mis amigos en formas diferentes **–decia mientras estaba apunto de quitarse su brasier cuando se dio cuenta de algo-

-Estaba apunto de bañarse lo cual estaba apunto de desnudarse lo cual cuando se miro en el espejo- **¡Kya!** –decia abrazandose fuerte pero se quedo callada , se sentía ridícula o ridículo, bah ya no sabia diferenciarse por un lado era un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer y por el otro….era un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer como se iba a acostumbrar a verse desnudo! O Desnuda o como rayos se diga!-

**-Oye Naruko** –Decia Sakurai tocando la puerta- **Oi un grito , de nuevo te caíste?** –decia con voz desinteresada mientras yo solamente negué con mi voz diciendo "No estoy bien solamente que el agua esta algo fría" era algo común gritar por el agua fría o no?- **Vale, pero trata de no tardarte y no te tragues toda el agua del Oasis de aquí porque no te salvare si te quieren ejecutar luego** –decia el pelirrosado divertido , de alguna forma me caia bien esta versión de Sakura , digo es mas amigo que ella aunque aun siguen siendo igual de brutales-

**-Vamos Naruto…concéntrate, concéntrate** –decia Golpeandose las mejillas tenia que bañarse despues de todo era mi cuerpo….no tenia porque avergonzarse…ni nada….despues de quedar totalmente desnuda y entrar en la ducha , no pude evitar sonrojarme , digo decirme que este bien , es algo pero en realidad….- **En verdad mis pechos son grandes** –decia poniéndose apretando mis pechos algo sonrojada pero al hacerlo un ligero escalofrio paso por mi columna haciendo que me quedara quieta y me metiera mas en el agua fría- **Debo tener cuidado…con este cuerpo…no es como en el Oiroke no Jutsu…Dattebayo…esperen un segundo! Si yo pude desarrollarlo para tener esta clase de apariencia en mi mundo tal vez!** –Una sonrisa esperanzada se formo en mi rostro mientras hize un sello de manos- _**Oiroke no Jutsu!**_ –Una explosión de humo salio de mi , cuando estaba entusiasmado apunto de mirarme en el espejo-

-Me quede petrificado , era una versión deforme de mi yo real…mi yo masculino era como cuando Konohamaru apenas habia aprendido el Sexy Jutsu y le salio profundamente mal , literalmente lo deshice y me quede en el baño arrodillada con depresión en todo mi mente-´

-Ya veo que es real que la esperanza muere al ultimo –decia mientras sentía como lloraba a cascadas , sin duda esto era triste , Ero-senin recuerdas cuando te pregunte si fueras una mujer lo aceptarías , entonces el dijo con una sonrisa brillante que si….seguramente era para tener material en sus libros pervertidos , pero sensei sabe? , es muy triste , ya que no puedes mostrar quienes eras digo no volver a ser un hombre siento mi orgullo masculino en lo bajo-

**-"Claro porque eres mujer tarado"** -De nuevo esa voz…esa maldita voz en mi cabeza , creo que es un Fantama , digo …es imposible que sea el Kyubi comumente pensaría eso hace tiempo pero….es muy compli¡cado pensar que tengo una versión alterna del Kyubi o algo asi…digo Gaara tiene al Shukaku aquí , asi no seria imposible-

-**Supongo que mejor dejo de pensar en eso un tiempo o estare todo el día llorando por cosas que no me gustan** –decia con cierto tono de ironia salía de mi boca mientras se arreglaba el cabello dejando dos coletas a los lados de ,o cabeza, que extraño , era algo natural para mi…o mas bien ella o la yo femenina o…no se!…aun a pesar de ya haber durado unas horas o mas bien un parde días asi no se acostumbraba a ver a una linda chica en ves de mi rostro natural , bueno era algo parecido a mi pero…mas femenina , linda y todo eso…supongo que si conociera a una chica asi en mi mundo me enamoraría de ella , pero cuando me di cuenta que pensé en eso me golpee la cabeza contra la pared-** Eso es muy narcisista!** –Me grite , porque mis emociones están demasiados inestables!-

-**Oye Naruko ya terminaste , yo tambien quisiera ducharme y…**-Decia Sakurai entrando pero en eso se queda paralizado en un instante , no me di cuenta en un instante pero poco a poco me di cuenta despues de ducharme no me habia cubierto con una toalla….estaba como naci….totalmente sin ropa , aunque es extraño….no me da vergüenza del todo…digo no me da vergüenza a decir verdad , despues de todo a pesar de este cuerpo aun tengo algo de mentalidad de chico , pero Sakurai sonrojado grito en ese instante-** Al menos podrias reaccionar no con una rostro entrecerrado o de indiferencia , Degenerada!** –decia Gritandome sonrojado pero ahí dije sin darme cuenta-

-**Pero si tu fuiste el que entro** –Normalmente cuando decía eso Sakura me daba un golpe que me mandaba volando , en ocasiones ella entraba sin avisar pero en este caso Sakurai solamente estaba algo sonrojado mientras se retiro del baño cruzando los brazos-

**-Solamente largo del baño y cúbrete...**-No dire que no me sorprende pero….me es extraño ver alguien reaccione asi conmigo simplemente me enrrolle una toalla cubriendo las partes que debería cubrir , aunque me apretaba un poco el pecho , en serio las mujeres tenían que tener esta clase de dificultades? Sali del baño y el entro en este rapidamente mientras yo lo mire confundido-

**-Al menos este tipo no es tan brutal como Sakura **–decia divertida , mientras reia un poco antes de volver a vestirme para irme rapidamente a la oficina de la Kazekage, seguramente Gaara me estará esperando ahí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llegue rapidamente a la Torre de la Kazekage , seguramente podría molestarla como lo hago con Tsunade cuando ella estaba en su papeleo , Una Regla definitiva de los Kages , si querias ser uno entonces tenias que estar acostumbrándote a las montañas y montañas de Papeleo , por lo cual agradesco tener el Kage Bushin No Jutsu , al entrar en la Torre note Temari sentando en uno de los Muebles del salón primario parecía descansando-

**-Ah Naruko **–Decia el Alegremente mientras me saludaba con la mano-** Gaara-neechan debería estar apunto de bajar , estuvo hablando un rato con Kazaki-san , probablemente se trate del nuevo grupo que viene para aca para que no los vean como invasores…**

-**Mira quien lo dice no?** –Hable yo bromista , era bueno reírse tranto de las buenas como malas acciones que hicieron en el pasado mientras Temari se rio ante eso , tal vez entendio mi chiste por lo de la Invasion de Otto Y Suna a Konoha , pero entonces notamos como salía Kankuro Loli con una especie de Marioneta versión Kankuro-

**-Yeeeeh , Mas rápido mas rápido!** –Decia alegremente mientras Hiruko , la marioneta que "Adopto" ahora sin la capucha de Akatsuki era como una tortuga humana gigante con caparazón con detalles como los de una mascara de demonio mientras estaba moviéndose por los hilos de la chica pero entonces empezó a moverse rapidamente como si estuviera viva mientras salto por una ventana aterrizando en un techo e iba rapidamente como si ella cabalgara por una especie de tortuga voladora , era sumamente extraño-

**-Deberiamos detenerla….o se cayo rompiéndose lo poco que tenia de cerebro cuando era bebe** –decia yo algo preocupada , por aquella niña inocente que cuando note que peleaba era igual al Kankuro de mi mundo pero esta era sumamente extraña…me asustaba-

**-Creeme se aburrirá en un rato y estará aquí , creo….a menos que cause un desastre…**-decia Temari al oir una explosión mientras este suspiro , acaso esta Kankuro era tan loca?- **Mas de lo que crees Naruko…Nee-chan debería bajar en un momento cuidala , a pesar de estar ser tan fría como lo es siempre puede llegar a ser algo timida** –decia Temari yendo hacia la ventana en la que salto Kankuro con su Marioneta- **Vuelve aquí pequeña demonio!** –Grito Temari lo cual yo me puse pensativa-

**-Donde habre oído eso antes?** –Salio de mi boca mientras trataba de deducir donde pensé escuche eso de alguna forma me recordó a Tsunce persiguiendo a Jinay , aunque era divertido no dire que no es perturbador-

**-Oye Temari-nii que fue ese escandalo **–Decia una voz femenina llegando , parece que tambien la Torre del Kazekage habia sido de alguna forma arreglada para que tambien fue casa de los Hermanas Sabaku, aunque no podría decir que ella linda , incluso podría jurar que me sonroje un poco al verla estaba vestida con una camisa de mallas por debajo de una pequeña blusa negra que dejaba a la vista su ombligo y no tenia mangas , que estaba por debajo de una especie de chaleco con un solo tirante parecido al que Gaara usaba como vestimenta cuando lo rescatamos en mi mundo , aunque sin duda este era mas corto, vistiendo una falda larga negra sostenida por un parde correas blancas aunque eso dejaba resaltando su hermosa figura y a la vista una de sus piernas que en ves de media eran parecidas a las camisa de mallas pero en una estilo de media con sandalias verdes- **Uzu-Uzumaki-san**

**-Hola Gaara llegue a tiempo Jejeje oye te ves un poco linda** –Fue lo que salio de mi boca y luego me golpee mentalmente , idiota idiota idiota , eso sono raro! Recuerda soy una chica ahora soy una chica ahora…no importa como lo piense eso es pertubador! O al menos para mi!-

**-Em…Gracias Uzumaki , aunque crei que tu vendrías con tu equipo para el restaurant** –decia Gaara mirando a otro lado con su mirada serena y fría pero podia notar un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas , ella estaba sonrojada? No era imposible…debe ser maquillaje o algo asi-

**-Pues Sakurai-Teme** –Rei por lo bajo despues de eso- **Prefirio tomarse una ducha y una siesta luego , Kazaki-sensei me imagino que te vino a llamar , pero luego llego a la habitación para ver una nueva versión de Icha Icha Paradise que venden exclusivamente en Suna y creo que Temari , Kankuro estaran ocupados otro rato **–Ahí se oye otra explosión haciendo que la pelirroja pusiera la mano en la cara por la pena de sus hermanos , o al menos uno de ellos podia imaginármelo-** Pero bueno no creo que sea mala idea relejarnos , despues de todo , despues de esa misión que tuvimos juntos no he podido relajarme del todo y con esa pelea veo que necesitas relajarte tu tambien** –decía , era verdad despues de todo incluso Kakashi tenia una manera de relajarse no podia preocuparme del todo por Akatsuki ahora que ellos se retiraron temporalmente-

**-Supongo que si **–decia con una sonrisa Gaara para luego formarse de nuevo el sonrojo mientras ambos salíamos por la torre , cuando caminábamos por la aldea , varios aldeanos saludaron con respeto a Gaara , la verdad nunca tuve tiempo para ver como era la vida de Gaara ahora que era Kage , despues de la misión de rescatarlo-

**-Que envidia algún día quiero ser Kage , pero tu lo lograste tan rápido me estoy muriendo de envidia** –de alguna manera salía de mi boca cosas que me hubiera gustado decirle a Gaara pero luego se me olvidaron supongo que es algo entre amigos o en este caso amigas no?- **Aunque se ve que has sido buena líder en tu aldea **–decía sonriéndole , sin duda a pesar de que ella llego a mi meta mas rapidamente le sonreiría y la apoyaría , despues de todo eramos amigas, al final llegamos al Restaurante-

-**Saludos Bienvenidos!, Ah si es la Joven Kazekage-sama….y tu debes ser Uzumaki-san, seguramente es un gusto servirles** –decía alegremente parecía estar vestida de Maid , la Recepcionista del restaurant lo cual me sorprende mirando a Gaara-

**-Es que este Restaurante siempre cambia de tema referente a su restaurant parece que llegamos en el momento de Maids y Mayordomos…aunque la comida es fantástica creeme** –decia Gaara sonriéndome mientras no podia evitar sonrojarme un poco , digo ella ahora se veía bastante linda-

-Al Final Ninguna de las dos chicas se dio cuenta de que una chica peligris estaba observando vigilando a ambas chicas y escribiendo unas notas-

**-Sin duda a Jinay-sama estará feliz en todo los sentidos de tener material de todo tipo en sus revistas** –decia Kazaki sonriendo alegremente por contribuir en secreto con el próximo Icha Icha Paradise que sin duda era algo que le llenaba de alegra el corazón-

-Mientras en la "Cita" de Naruko y Gaara estaban hablando alegremente a pesar de que era un mundo diferente , parecía que todo lo que habia sucedido antes de su viaje con Jiraiya habia ocurrido como la invasión de Gaara , Aunque para su tristeza tambien la Desertion de Sasuko , asi se llamaba la versión de Sasuke en este mundo , aunque tambien habían detalles diferentes , en ves de morir Kimimaro por culpa de su enfermedad por pura Suerte Gaara logro crear unas lanzas de arena que lo atraparon y al final por el gasto de chakra ella murió , tambien parte que en realidad Temari y Shina se odiaban a muerte , pero la razón era diferente que trataron de tener una relación y se dieron cuenta que eran incompatibles…que raro…yo siempre crei que ellos terminarían juntos o algo asi, tambien ocurrio algo curioso que durante el enfrentamiento con Gaara….termine besándola por error cuando le di el cabezaso lo cual hizo mas que apenarme mas que nada-

**-Bueno al menos no veo que estes enojada por eso o al menos no me tratas de matar** –decia yo bromeando y riendo algo divertida mientras ella al recordar eso parecía sonrojarse era claro eso ya que eso apenaría a cualquier digo….no todo el tiempo tendras un primer beso lo cual me hizo recordar con asco el beso que tuve con Sasuke , aunque me imagino que el yo de este mundo tambien le paso al parecido , pero al menos no la lastimaron tanto como yo-

**-Pero aun lo recuerdo fue algo avergonzante Uzumaki-san **–decia Gaara , ahora que lo pienso ella me ha llamado hasta ahora Uzumaki en ves por mi nombre como me llama comumente el Gaara de mi mundo-

**-No tienes que ser tan respetable…dime Naruko vale?** –decia abiertamente mientras ella parecía algo apenada por ese hecho , ahora que lo pienso Gaara nunca ha sido social a decir verdad al menos el Gaara de mi mundo , era mas frio con todos , pero esta parecía un poco mas abierta pero no sabe lidiar mucho con las cosas sociales o algo asi , pero parece que es mas amigable cuando se trata de sus hermanos o algo asi-

-Al final uno de los Mayordomos llego sirviéndonos una especie de carne a la parrilla su preparación era parecida a la del Restaurant de los Akimichi , pero cuando lo probe es algo superior , lamento tanto Chouji o Chouzi pero este lugar….es bastante bueno y mejor que sus restaurantes juntos!-

**-Esta Realmente Delicioso!** –Fue lo que logre articular con alegría mientras Gaara lucia un poco mas feliz pero cuando miro al mayordomo note un ligero gesto frio-

**-Vuelve a tu trabajo quieres…y deja de mirar a Uzumaki-san con esa cara lasciva **–decia Gaara ante el mayordomo lo cual el no pudo reaccionar antes de que la arena le diera un ligero empujon haciéndolo caer y el saliera rapidamente de ahí asustado mientras mire a Gaara algo desaprobatoriamente-

**-Oye no tienes que actuar asi siempre….o si no volveras hacerte de temer** –Le regañe , normalmente era yo al que regañaban pero cuando me tocaba era algo ironico y divertido entre mis pensamientos haciendo que Gaara bajara un poco la mirada realmente como si quisiera decir "Lo siento"- **No te preocupes solamente no lo hagas muy seguido o los pervertidos de esta aldea terminaran muriéndose poco a poco** –decia riendo , lamentablemente yo tambien era un pervertido o al menos era asi como me decían todos en mi mundo despues de crear el Oiroke no Jutsu, al final fue divertido esa salida entre amigas , pude saber mas cosas sobre este mundo algunas buenas y otras malas, pero lamentablemente no muchas cosas cambiaron del todo- 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En las Puertas de Sunagakure despues de dejarlos entrar los Shinobis vigilantes vieron como un parde mujeres extrañas con leotardos verdes cada uno con su respetivo chaleco Chunin mientras una estaba hablando exageradamente sobre la Juventud , otra mantenía con una mirada brillosa escuchando a su Sensei , una chica de cabellos oscuro solamente tenia la mano en su cara algo cansada de eso que correspondio eso un chico de cabello castaño pero en eso no lo notaron pero la chica pelinegra que estaba con ellos se habia ido rapidamente , recordando que ella era una Sensor , a pesar de sus habilidades buenas en el combate , era una Ninja Sensor , era capaz de identificar una esencia despues de sentirla , solamente significa algo-

**-Parece que ya Ayame-chan se fue a donde esta su amiga, ven ese es el espíritu de la juventud que todo el mundo debería tener!** –decia Gal sonriendo alegremente mientras tenia unos fuegos encendidos en sus ojos lo cual esta vez no era tan pertubador solamente porque ella esta vez era una ella no un el –

-**Nezi que tal si vamos a donde fue Ayame antes de que cause un embrollo?** –decia Tenten con una pose de manos cruzados con ambas puntas de las mangas juntas con los ojos entrecerrados- Casi puedo oler una nueva guerra entre Suna y Konoha por culpa de esa tonta

**-No deberías ser tan Negativo Tenten** –decia La Hyuga antes de saltar a la dirección donde pudo detectar a la pelinegra- **Despues de todo no creo que ella sea tan loca como…**

**-Si se trata de Naruko-san estoy seguro que estaría dispuesta a asesinar hasta la misma Kazekage , hasta creo que batea para su lado oscuro** –decia Tenten con un suspiro mientras miraba algo enojado a Nezi- **Por cierto no soy Negativo , soy Realista, idiota…**

**-No soy Idiota , Mugriento Negativo!** –decia Nezi regañandolo mientras Tenten siguiéndola solamente murmuro en regañadientes sobre "Maldita ojos de perla orgullosa y idiota sin cerebro lesbiana" refiriéndose a Nezi y Ayame algo molesto mientras seguía rapidamente el rastro de Ayame-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yo y Gaara estábamos saliendo del Restaurant , seguramente Gaara debería volver al trabajo-

**-Mejor es volver a casa….Seguramente Temari-nii logro hacer que esa idiota de Kankuro quedara fuera de combate y ahora tengo que volver al Horrible papeleo** –decia Gaara a pesar de su expresión serena se notaba un ligero tono de desgano-

**-Si quieres puedo ayudarte , despues de todo no tengo nada que hacer** –decia yo ofreciendo mi ayuda pero antes de que ella pudiera responder alguien llego rapidamente…mi cerebro no proceso rapidamente todo lo que paso en un momento….llego alguien tan rápido al frente mio y se lanzo a abrazarme , apegandose completamente a mi-

**-Naruko-chan!** –Grito esa extraña chica , ahora que la veo mas de cerca….su rostro era igual al de Ayame! Ella era Ayame Teuchi, o al menos su versión en este mundo pero su cabello era oscuro casi no se notaba el marron casi podia decir que ella era pelinegra pero por que lanzo encima mio , me hizo caer en el suelo pero no termino ahí froto su cabeza entre mis pechos haciéndome sonrojar hasta casi saliera humo de mis orejas- **Te extrañe demasiado demasiado! No vuelvas a irte asi al menos despídete idiota! **–decia ella era como una niña algo molesta y en berriche mi cerebro no procesa muy bien lo que pasa ahora , ahora ella estaba acercándose a mi , estoy sudando frio , tengo miedo , mucho mucho mucho miedo! Pero la Arena de Gaara rapidamente rodeo por Ayame jalándola y lanzándola un poco lejos de mi pero ella se quito la arena sacando rapidamente dos cuchillas de su espalda aterrizando rapidamente de manera segura-

**-Quien eres y como te atreves a acercarte de esa manera a Uzumaki-san?** –decia Gaara , podia sentir un aura llena de instinto para matar debería detenerla pero mire y Ayame estaba igual , con una expresión fría en su rostro capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que estuviera al frente de ella-

**-Mas bien debería preguntarte eso…Perra…quien eres y que hacias con Naruko-chan? **–decia Ayame algo fría con sus armas en mano lista para atacar mientras en eso pude en un techo una peligris anotando todo en un libro , era Kazaki-sensei cuando estaba ahí! Debería estar ayudando verdad!?-

**-Supongo que la dejare asi un momento….esto tiene mucho material para Jinay-sama **–decia con ojos de estrella Kazaki totalmente perdida , traidora….voy a patearte luego y a esa Hentai-senin tambien la voy a golpear! Mientras en eso llegaron dos personas mas , un chico de cabello castaño con ropas parecidas a las chinas , y una pelilargo con toques verdes en su cabello , con una especie de kimono chino…y con ojos de color blanco….no pueden ser ellos son-

**-Parece que llegamos tarde…supongo que tendremos que decirle a Tsunce-sama que prepare una invasión por culpa de la loca bisexual** –decia Tenten con un tono desganado recibiendo ahí una fuerte patada por parte de la Ojiperla, ese era el Tenten de este mundo , lo sabia lo sabia este mundo esta realmente loco!-

**-Ahora mejor esperamos a que quede un poco cansanda para detenerla en este momento incluso para mi es peligroso **–Dijo la versión de Neji de este mundo , en serio ustedes están mal de la cabeza , voy a golpearlos –

-**Mas vale que te alejes de Naruko-chan** –decia Ayame , aun sigo asustado y algo en shock por lo que paso hace un momento-

**-Alejame tu desgraciada** –decia Gaara, esto no puede ser bueno…solamente es inicio de unos problemas y bastantes graves!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Cuando dije Comedia Romantica con Yuri no lo decía en broma! **** , aquí esta el Capitulo 04 con Naruko Pov y Narrador normal , por cual quiere que use en los próximos capítulos en lo personal me parecio mas divertida la Naruko Pov pero es menos confusa el Narrador Normal , asi que escojan**

-Como pueden ver….es una batalla por el corazón de Naruko o algo asi (¿) **DDD en serio estoy drogado cuando hago estos capítulos , normalmente necesito inspiración en los dos fics que tengo pero en eso estoy literalmente se me va la canica cada vez creo que mis episodios están mas locos en este fic ****DDDD**


	5. Peleas , Amores y Perversion

**Capitulo 5:**

**Peleas , Amorios y Situaciones Pervertidas (Como disfrutaría mi trabajo si me pagaran por escribir cada capitulo de esta cosa XD)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu –Fue lo que pude oir casi no pude ver los sellos de manos que hizo Ayame mientras soplo una gran bola de fuego hacia nosotros mas precisamente parecía hacia Gaara , en serio…ni Sasuke en su momento ni siquiera en la cuarta guerra ninja , había lanzando una llama tan fuerte-

-Hmp…-Fue lo que alcanzo a decir inexpresa Gaara , parecía su mirada antes de que me conociera…fría un poco temible , pero me hizo sentir un leve escalofrio cuando note su mirada sobre mi , mientras una gran cantidad de arena de repente se elevo atrapando y envolviendo la boca de fuego pareciendo poco a poco tomar formar de una mano gigante de arena que cuando apretó la bola de fuego como si fuera un huevo destruyéndola, pero la explosión hizo que toda la mano de Arena se volviera cristal ante el calor-

-Queria gritarles a ambas que se detuvieran pero mi voz no salio cuando note que Ayame saco al parecer dos Ninjatos pero estos luego emitieron una gran aura rojiza pareciendo emanar llamas…eso era elemento Katon! Ayame parecía dominarlo muy bien….bastante bien a decir verdad-

-Ara ara….la apasionada Mujer de fuego ha aparecido…esto va a ponerse problemático –decia con voz despreocupada y perezosa, en serio…este Tenten se párecia demasiado a Shikamaru…por no decir por su actitud negativa y susodicha realista…diría que ambos son como hermanos!-

-Ahora no estoy segura de que podamos detenerlas…tu que crees Kazaki-sensei? –Pregunto como si nada , Oigan oigan oigan….su amiga esta peleando en serio aquí! Y contra Gaara! No van a detenerlas!-

-Supongo que si es bastante malo por asi decirlo…dejarlas luchando de esa manera….pero…quiero ver como termina esta pelea…entre la busca de su verdadero amor…-decia sensei con estrellas en los ojos , pervertidas , todo en este mundo están locos , Sakura esta loco , Tsunce esta loco , hasta Jiraiya digo Jinay digo…ya no entiendo nada…solamente que alguien me golpee y me haga desmayar ahora mismo-

-Te crees muy buena solo por ser la Kazekage para estar con Naruko-chan….ahora veremos que pasa con tu arena después de que sean tocadas por mis flamas! No dejare que Naruko-chan quede en manos de alguien como tu…que casi termino matándola en el pasado…-Fue lo que dijo Ayame, oye oye oye , se que Gaara fue malvado en el pasado digo Malvada , pero ya no es…de hecho en el otro mundo y en este al parecer somos buenas amigas…digo amigos…..ya me rindo con eso, soy una chica y lo admito por mas que me duela en este mundo-

**-Hasta que al fin lo admites!** –Oi esa voz enojona y cansanda en mi cabeza…sal bruja de 71 si estas en mi cabeza…y quien diablos es la bruja del 71 , pero sentí un escalofrio todos sentimos escalofríos en ese preciso momento cuando la arena se formo en la mano de Gaara , pero a diferencia de la demas arena , esta parecía tener otros toques oscuros….esa técnica la conozco…..Es…La Lanza del Shukaku!? Oye Gaara se que eso debio molestarte…pero…pero…estas yendo demasiado lejos!-

-Je…Uzumaki-san…es una dama…que debe ser respetada de totalmente….ni siquiera tu…una simple perra..entenderia….ella es alguien pura…ella es alguien con una alegría indiscutible…no cualquier idiota…puede tenerla….yo estoy dispuesta a protegerla totalmente….! –Mi mente se murió-

-Creo que todos pensaron lo mismo que yo , de manera extrañe me imagine como una princesa , mientras Ayame parecía una secuestradora lista para robarme , mientras Gaara parecía una caballero hermosa sin duda con armadura que lucia su apariencia de chica , pero sin duda la hacia ver fuerte y bondadosa protegiéndome…mi mente se pertuba…mente mala..mente mala….aleja esos pensamientos raros….YO PUEDO QUE SEA UN PERVERTIDO, pero nunca planearía eso…jamas…jamas….ya aleja esos pensamientos no sanos de mi cabeza!-

-Pude ver como Ayame junto con Gaara estaba apunto de ir la una contra la otra yo estaba apunto de lanzarme para detenerlas , pero en eso-

-Supongo que fue suficiente espectáculo…-Murmuro con voz seria la versión masculina de Tenten , sacando dos pergaminos de sus mangas y estos estallan transformándose en dos espadas gigantecas, parecidas extrañamente a la de Zabuza…pero estas tenían filo Blanco , y unas especies de Kanji forjadas , Tenten rápidamente salto en el aire y girando como una especie de trompo , pero parecía mas una cuchilla de cierra por la velocidad en que giraba , paso al frente de Ayame cortándole el paso- **Sutairu Ama: Shiera kaiten-fū (Estilo Ama: Cuchilla de Viento Giratorio) –**Fue cuando dio otro Giro esta vez los Kanjis de la espada brillar de luz mandando una Oleada de Chakra que golpeo a Ayame mandándola contra una pared , antes de que ella se recuperar Nezi iba a detener a Gaara apunto de golpearla , mientras Tenten saco una cadena rápida de su manga, no pude soportarlo mas de esto-

-ALTO! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas , al frente de Tenten y de Nezi apareció yo , hize un clon, reuniendo rápidamente el chakra natural, creo que soy capaz de detener a estos dos con mi Modo Senin pero…..- Ya no tienen que seguir! , No puedo soportar ver que dos de mis amigas vayan sufriendo! No quiero que vuelvan a pelear! Me oyeron!? –Dije enojada mientras las iris de mis ojos se rasgaron junto con el Senin Modo , haciendo parecer un Signo de "+" – Yo detesto que amigos mios se pelean por razones tontas….ambas las aprecio mucho….por eso…por favor…no se lastimen…-Tenten y Nezi al oir eso, parece que se detuvieron Tenten desapareciendo sus armas volviéndolas pergaminos de nuevo mientras Nezi solamente suspiro-

-Eres la misma de Siempre Naruko…..siempre sin medir lo que haces y causando gran afecto en las personas…-decia Nezi sonriendo , No pude evitar sonreir…me sentía algo nerviosa, si tenia que combatir a este Tenten y Neji , entonces no estaba segura….me guardare el autocorrección para después…-

-Uzumaki-san….lamento…esa actitud inmadura mia….creo….que al ver a esa chica…abalanzarse de esa manera…sobre ti….me parecio que quería lastimarte…-decia de manera timida Gaara, digo…es algo comprensible…después de todo…que tan común es que una chica con vestimenta de Asesina llegue y se te abalance de esa manera…pero eso no explica esas palabras que dijo Gaara…sin duda esta Gaara es mas extraña-

-Naruko-san…dijo que me aprecia mucho…me siento muy feliz….tan feliz…-Fue lo que pudimos oir entre las extrañas palabras de Ayame , esta Ayame…cada vez me da miedo…mas miedo del que podría resistir….digo…no veo que sea mala persona…se parece en algo a la que yo conozco en mi mundo…pero de cierta manera me da miedo-

-Bueno…fue demasiada investigación para Jinay-sama hoy…ha sido un largo dia después de todo…asi que es mejor que todos nos vayamos a descansar…-Ahí la miro con furia , sentía que mi sangre me hervia- Tranquila…Naruko-san…en verdad crees que hubiera dejado que Ayame y Gaara se pelearan realmente…yo estaba dispuesta a saltar para interrumpir esa pelea ridícula en cualquier momento…

-MENTIROSA! –Grite, ella estaba escribiendo mas cosas para esos Morbosos libros por parte de la Hentai-Sensei de ese mundo…..sin duda voy a patearlos a ambos cuando lleguemos a Konoha hasta la Luna….me han hecho enojar mas que ninguna otra ocasión, me dan ganas de matarlos!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya en mi habitación después de toda esa agitada Noche, estaba algo cansanda…solamente me quite mi chamarra y mis pantalones…por suerte para mi compre una camisa blanca en una de las tiendas de aquí y la uso mientras mantenía solo con mi ropa interior…en verdad…como era que las mujeres podían dormir con Brasier…comprendia lo de las bragas , pero sentía como si mis pechos eran apretados-

-Las noches en Suna son extrañamente Frias , casi como si todo el dia absorviera el calor y luego en la noche diera el efecto de esto…pero me hacia sentir tan bien….tan bien….como si estuviera volando…ahora que lo pienso…que habrá pasado con Kurama…digo yo estoy en este mundo…y tal vez el también paso conmigo…digo…su alma esta ligada a la mia…aunque los detalles en que vine a este mundo siguen siendo confusos…..muy confusos…no tengo idea porque estoy aquí…no pareciera un Genjutsu…ni otro lado…pareciera….como si hubiera vuelto a vivirlo todo…como si hubiera reencarnado…-

-Hola…tierra llamando a Kurama….Bola de Pelos….Idiota Idiota Zorro estúpido , Zorro que no tiene colas…tus hermanos son mejores….y TARADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…Vale me quede sin ideas…si eso no llamo la atención de Kurama…entonces nada lo hara…..sera mejor que me ponga a dormir un momento….estoy tan cansanda por todo lo de hoy…-

-Derrepente note que toda mi habitación se puso Oscura…eso estuvo asi todo el tiempo…no me di cuenta….pero ya había alguien mas detrás mio-

-Despues de tanto tiempo…..Al fin estamos juntas….Naruko-chan….te he extrañado mucho….-Reconoci la voz…era la de Ayame!? Que hacia…digo si esas palabras…que rayos hacia en mi cuarto y en mi cama para ser exacto….pude sentir como las manos de ella recorrieron mis cadera subiendo lentamente….se sentía extraño….se sienten un poco bien….espera…no te dejes llevar por las caricias….esto esta mal Naruto…ESTO ESTA MAL- Jeje….aqui nadie nos molestara….y al fin podre demostrar…lo que siento por ti….

-Esa voz sonaba tan suave, Ese tono de voz de Ayame extrañamente era Hipnotizante…no podía dejarme llevar….no debo dejarme llevar…vamos reacciona!-

-No llevas brasier….como siempre…eres tan traviesa…mi Naru-chan…-decia Ayame deslizando lentamente sus manos por mi estomago metiéndolas dentro de mi camisa….hasta subir a mis pechos y los apretó con suavidad, me mordí el labio tratando de no gemir….como era que al sentir sus manos en mi pecho…sentía como si todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera...-

-De…detente…-Pude alcanzar a Murmurar…pero sentía las caricias hacia mis pechos y pude sentir como algo viscoso y a la vez caliente pasaba mi cuello, era la lengua de Ayame….estaba pasando por mi cuello lo estaba lamiendo hasta lentamente subir a mi oreja , sentía como lentamente la mordisqueaba de manera suave y sensual…..no pude reprimir otro gemido-

-Pero que dices….Naru-chan….tu cuerpo esta respondiendo de otra…manera…como aquí….-Pude sentir como apretó uno de mis pezones de mis senos haciendo que yo gimiera algo fuerte , no pude evitarlo…sentí como si todo mi interior me estremeciera…..era algo tan extraño…tan confuso….sentia como si mi mente se tornara en blanco- O….Aqui…-Me murmuro…y el terror se hizo notar….pude sentir su mano lentamente acariciando mi pierna hasta acercarse a mi entrepierna….habia oído de mujeres que podían hacer sentir tan bien con sus solas caricias por los libros de Ero-senin…pero….esto me estaba enloqueciendo por completo…estaba siendo…..tocada….y….y…-

-Una explosión de Humo apareció en mi haciendo que mi cuerpo se reemplazara con una de las Almohadas de mi cuarto , yo estaba rápidamente afuera de mi habitación , sentía como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado en llamas….esto era demasiado…demasiado…literalmente ella me acoso sexualmente….y lo disfrutaba….waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mente hormonas calmence…calmence! Me gritaba como podía mentalmente mientras huia….debia buscar otro sitio a donde dormir , mañana hablaría después con Ayame…sobre limites…aunque ahora me daba miedo por lo de hoy-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah…porque quieres dormir aquí…-decia Sakurai abriendo la puerta recién despertado, creo que estaba dormido después de todo lo de hoy , sin duda estaba de mal humor pero cuando trate de ver una forma de explicárselo , el al mirarme se sonrojo un poco rápido al acelerar sus pensamientos por mi tipo de vestimenta y en ese momento se aleja un poco de la puerta gritando escandalosamente- MALDITA PERVERTIDA! SABIA QUE ERAS UNA DE ESAS PERVERTIDAS QUE LLEGAN DERREPENTE Y LUEGO TE VIOLAN!

-Sakurai…creeme sufri de eso esta noche- No estas malentendiéndolo! –decia yo apresurada pero azoto la puerta de tal manera que hizo que todo el pasillo se estremeciera-

-Busca a otro idiota que juege a los pervertidos contigo….HENTAI! –Insulto Sakurai mientras yo suspire derrotada…creo que eso será un tema de hablar mañana…..veamos Hablar con Ayame y aclararle todo a Sakurai…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Con mis clones alejando a Ayame como podían mi siguiente opción eran Kazaki-sensei…cuando iba a tocarle la puerta note que esta estaba abierta , y cuando me asome un poco me sorprendia como ella estaba pasando el rato-

-Vaya Ryubi…no esperaba eso de ti…que traviesa….-Fue lo que dijo Cierta peligris se notaba que estaba sonrojada y concentrada mirando una especie de telenovela para adultos incluso con escenas para adultos de todo tipo…..parecia inspirada en el Icha Icha haciendo que ella quedara en su propio mundo- Y Sin duda…es algo bastante interesante los que hiciste con Akane….

-Yo solo cerre la puerta lentamente de ese cuarto y me aleje un poco-

-En definitiva….despues de esta misión…iba a necesitar un psicólogo…siento que este dia he obtenido mas traumas….aunque tengo muchos traumas por culpa de este mundo….necesito alguien con quien hablarlos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Perdone por eso Naruko-san…es que usted desde que viajo…Ayame se ha entrenado hasta casi el desmayo pór ser tan fuerte como usted ya que usted le gusta….-Fue lo que dijo Nezi disculpándose mientras yo me quedaba en shock….de alguna manera les dije todo lo que paso , y…me creyeron…me sentía tan feliz después de que alguien me creyera esta tan bizarra experiencia pero eso me dejo varias preguntas- Si le gustas como le gusta un chico a una chica…o en este caso…de chica a chica…

-QUE!? –Grite exagerando mientras Tenten , lanzo varios Kunais que yo esquive quedándome apoyada a una pared en una pose mientras los Kunais hicieron una figura de mi en la pared al clavarse-

-Callense por un carajo! , Algunos tenemos que dormir para ser grandes Shinobis como Tsunce-sama! , asi que callense por un carajo! –decia Tenten tirándose en la cama volviendo a dormir , sin duda….el era todo un gruñon-

-No le hagas caso…a pesar de que su sentido de la amenaza…es un poco….exagerado…-decia Nezi…solo un poco….no me imagino cuando le advierte a alguien sobre algo-

-Sin duda….Nuestra amiga Ayame ha demostrado una gran hermosura de lo que es la llama de la juventudad! –decia Ree sonriendo animadamente mientras Gal levantando su pulgar-

-Eso de lo que se trata el poder de la fuerza de juventud…por eso tu también debes luchar por lo que amas…ya sea un chico o una chica…debes luchar hasta que no puedas mas –decia Gal , mientras Ree le miro determinada-

-Gal-sensei..

-Ree…..

-Gal-sensei! –Grito Ree la versión femenina de Lee en este mundo…aunque era linda sin dudarlo…era igual que Lee , abrazo a Gal y a pesar de parecer algo lindo…era tétricamente parecido a lo que veía en mi mundo…siento que quiero arrancarme los ojos…ahora mismo-

-La salida esta por aquí si quieres seguir evitando todo esto y sufrir algo peor –decia Nezi con su banda ninja en sus ojos , dejándola protegida , lo cual hizo que yo me fuera de aquí….ya no me quedaba sitio a donde ir….con excepción de uno-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Perdonen por llegar asi…pero pasaron varias cosas locas asi que me permiten quedarme aquí –decia sonriendo de manera algo tonta , claramente estaba cansanda y la única opción que me quedaba era…-

-No hay porque…después de todo este lugar es tu hogar también –Fue lo dijo mi calmada y amable amiga Gaara mientras pude ver que llegaba Temari con una apariencia fatal con su abanico como si hubiera golpeado muchas veces- Temari-nii , Kankurou-nee al fin se pudo dormir? –decia como si nada y fríamente pero Temari, a pesar de ser un chico era parecido a su yo de mi mundo , pero asintió pesadamente-

-Esa loca….destruyo medio campo de entrenamiento , Medio Restaurant, medio hotel…-QUE ACASO DESTRUYO TODO A LA MITAD , EN SERIO ESTA KANKURO ESTA LOCA- y la habitación de Huespedes…pero esa si que completa –Esperen…ahí era donde iba a dormir- Ahora si me disculpan….dejenme irme a mi cuarto a dormir…y por favor…no hagas tanto escandalo con ella , Naruko-san –Fue lo que dijo lo cual me confundio pero pude notar que Gaara se sonrojo , a que diablos se referia-

-Esto es un problema….ahora que el cuarto de huéspedes esta destruido…no queda…ninguna otra habitación además de la mia…-decia Gaara un poco frustrada como si ya hubiera tenido planeado algo y se lo acabaran de derrumbar-

-Tra-tranquila…-Trate de animarla- Yo me ire a dormir en el sofá….estare bien mientras pueda dormir…-mientras ella solamente me miro sorprendida pero me grito-

-No es apropiado que alguien duerma incomoda en un sofá….ni menos Uzumaki-san…tu vas a dormir bien en un lugar adecuado para usted –Dijo de nuevo elegante y seriamente pero esta parecía exagerar-

-Pero entonces donde puedo dormir? –Jamas…en esta vida y en otras….lamentare tanto haber preguntado eso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es-estas segura de esto? –Fue lo que dije acostada sobre una cama , no es que fuera extraño que dos chicas durmieran en una misma cama , según me dijeron , Sakura y Ino siempre lo hacían cuando dormia una en la casa de otra….digo….no es raro…solo vamos a dormir…solo voy a dormir…solo voy a dormir!-

-Y no Ayuda en nada que bajo toda el traje rojo de Kazekage de esta Gaara , se viera realmente hermosa…con una bata de dormir negra oscura , casi parecía un babydoll , eso la hacia lucir mas sexy de lo que aparentaba….dios porque tuvo que ser una chica…y porque tuvo que ser tan linda! Esperen un momento…que estoy pensando….digo solo voy a dormir con ella…solo dormiré y me quedara insconciente…y nada mas…nada mas! No importa como me lo repite después de ese casi violación de Ayame…ya mi mente no puede pensar claramente-

-Uzumaki-san…solo vamos a dormir…asi que no tiene que sentirse tan inquieta…digo…también es un poco común para mi…ya que además de mis hermanos…no he dormido con una amiga…o algo asi…-Fue lo que dijo recostada dándome la espalda en la cama, es verdad , es verdad gracias Gaara-chan , sin duda eso me calma un poco…pero al mirar como estaba tan….desprotegida…no hormonas…solo cierra los ojos y piensa en ramen y duérmete….duermete…duérmete…-

-Sin darme cuenta….poco a poco me quedaba insconciente…sin darme cuenta…una leves risas de una voz femenina…sonaron en mi mente…pero ante el cansacio de la noche no pude evitar quedarme dormida-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Advertencia…Lemon Yuri….los que sean sensibles les sugiero que ya cierren el cap y vayan a los comentarios finales)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(La Narracion sin Pov , osea Normal)

-Aunque dijera eso, la Joven Kazekage aun seguía combatiendo contra sus deseos….sin duda había dicho que con calma ambas dormirían en la misma cama y eso le alegro un poco…pero sus hormonas ahora estaban jugándole una mala pasada….sin duda…su amor…la chica que la libero de tanta soledad…Naruko estaba acostada justo a detrás de ella….la persona que tanto Anhelaba , que tanto deseaba-

-"No…no pienses en eso…Uzumaki-san…y yo…somos chicas….ambas…." –Fue lo que pensó, gracias a sus hermanos , ella poco a poco podía dormir de nuevo con tranquilidad sin que el Shukaku se liberara ,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió dos manos lentamente subiendo por tus piernas acariciándola , gracias a su vestimenta además de su ropas intimas , y su bata negra para dormir….estaba por asi decirlo…"desprotegida" , cuando sintió lentamente las manos subían sin dejar un lugar sin acariciar lentamente ambas se posaron en la cintura de la pelirroja atrayéndola hacia atrás , la Pelirroja confundida miro ligeramente hacia atrás mirando como Naruko estaba apegándose a ella , abrazándola con fuerza sentía que los pechos de la rubia se undian en la espalda de la pelirroja sonrojándola mas ante la cercanía- Uzu-Uzumaki-san….qu…que hace?

-Gaara-chan….sabes…..gracias al Shukaku…podias mantenerte despierta….toda la noche….porque específicamente…quisiste dormir conmigo ahora mismo….era porque estabas cansanda….o era porque estaba yo…verdad? –Fue lo que dijo en un tono lento la rubia y un poco provocativo mientras al apegarse mas a la espalda de la pelirroja apoyo su mentón en el hombro de esta , Gaara estaba sobre todo sonrojada no sabia que decir- Con que era…eso…pero sabes…al verte asi…de como has cambiado….te has vuelto sumamente linda...seguramente el chico que salga contigo…sera muy afortunado…-Fue lo que dijo la rubia mientras subia lentamente sus manos por las caderas de la pelirroja- O será…que prefieres a una chica….verdad? -Dijo en un tono malicioso Naruko dándole una larga lamida por el cuello a la Kazekage-

-Uzumaki-san….esto es….-decia la pelirroja apretando sus puños al sentir como la lengua de su amiga pasaba hacia su oreja y lamia lentamente ahí , se estremecia por completo y si no fuera poco sentía como las manos de esta lentamente apretaron sus pechos y empezaba a acariciarlos y amasarlos , como si fueran manos expertas moldeando masa-

-Esto es lo que querias…pequeña niña pervertida….mira que no usar brasier….sin duda…eres una pervertida…-decia Naruko mientras seguía acariciando los pechos de la pelirroja mientras bajaba lamiendo por detrás de sus cuellos y sus lamidas lentamente bajaban a pasar por todo el centro de la espalda de Gaara haciendo que ella se estremeciera por completo- Eres muy sensible….lo puedo notar con facilidad…..

-Uzumaki-san…por favor…esto es avergonzante…-Fue un ruego a oídos sordos de la rubia soltaba a la pelirroja , solo para acostarla boca abajo en la cama , levantando lentamente su trasero al frente de la rubia-

-Pero que dices….si estas toda humeda aquí….Hentai….Kazekage-hentai…-Fue casi una burla por parte de la rubia a la pelirroja mientras las manos expertas de la ojiazul , le quitaban las bragas negras a su amiga- Estas toda rasurada….y esta goteando ahora...lo has disfrutado bastante...

-Por favor…Uzumaki-san…no me vea…no vea ahí…aaaaahh….-Gimio placenteramente la rubia lamia su vagina abriéndola un poco con dos dedos dejando que su lengua entrara con facilidad ante la humedad de la pelirroja- Uzumaki-san….su lengua…aaahh….se siente tan calida…-La pelirroja quedo sumisa , mientras sentía como la lengua de la rubia invadia mas su vagina como si la saboreaba-

-La rubia no se quedo ahí , mientras seguía lamiendo y chupando la vagina de la pelirroja en esa vergonzosa posición , lentamente metia un dedo dentro del ano de la pelirroja mientras con su mano libre acariciaba con algo de rudeza el clítoris de la pelirroja-

-Aaahhh…Uzumaki-san….Uzu-...maki-san….yo….yo….no aguanto…por favor…apartese…no logro aguantarlo..y…..yo….me..me vengoooo! –Dio un grito de placer sintió como llego al extasis , La Kazekage no pudo mas al correrse justo en la cara de su amada , ella parecía engullirlo como si de un elixir delicioso se tratara se separo dejando entre su boca y la vagina de la pelirroja unos ligeros hilos de saliva-

-Vaya…sin duda….tu sabor es algo único…pero sobre todo dulce….eres deliciosa…Gaara-chan…-Fue lo dijo con Malicia la rubia relamiéndose los labios al frente de la indefensa Gaara , que se recostó y respiraba agitada después de aquel momento tan exitante- Pero sabes….no me gusta que me llames Uzumaki-san….dimelo con mas respecto…vale….Gaara-chan…o si no…esto terminara ahora….-Dijo la rubia en un tono malévolo mientras uno de los dedos se colo introduciéndose en el interior de la vagina de la pelirroja , haciéndola temblar , al venirse de esa manera….estaba sensible-

-Ha-hai….Naruko-sama….por favor…siga jugando conmigo…-Rogo la Sumisa Kazekage , ante su amante aquella noche , mientras esta solo poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella y la beso….dandole un beso tan lujurioso y apasionado como pudiera haberle dado-

-La pelirroja estaba cumpliendo su deseo…Su Amada…Su Adorada Naruko…la estaba tomando de esa manera….fue algo que deseo tanto…pero sin notarlo…-

-Ligeramente los ojos de la rubia estaba tornándose de azul a un brillante color rojo cuando corto el beso dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas-

-Ahora….lista para el siguiente round…Gaara-chan…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ok…..me siento todo un pervertido después de escribir esto y este es mi primer Lemon! XDDDDD espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo…y claro que me gusto escribir este capitulo…

-Claramente pensaba en que fuera un ecchi pero mi conciencia pervertida me dijo…..

Conciencia Pervert. : Amigo mio…haz lemon yuri..no importa que….haz lemon yuri!

Por favor esto es una fumada en si…asi que porque no agregarle cosas pervertidas, como pueden ver….entonces ya todo esta bien , no tengo nada mas que decir mas mi frase celebra, solo decir que este fic continuara como mis otros fics y que Scarlet Uzumaki estará pausada un tiempo para organizar todo lo referente al siguiente acto

Bueno eso es todo por el momento….** Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "Siempre busquen vivir felizmente hasta el final en vez de un final feliz" **

**SE DESPIDE EL PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO MENOS RESALTANTE PERO MAS IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA Y EL PERDEDOR MAS FUERTE DE TODAS LAS NOVELAS VISUALES, Bye Bye Humanos comunes y corrientes! **


	6. De Vuelta a Konoha

-Haaaaa Maldita sea! Como es qué demonios fuimos derrotados! –decía una voz femenina claramente ruda y enojada cierta sombra parecida a una rubia que su cabellera se veía una cola-

-Deberías calmarte Deidara pero tienes razón ahora con los Shinobis de Suna molestándonos tuvimos que salir del País del Viento , sin duda no me esperaba que llegara un equipo de Konoha –decía ahora era una voz delicada, suave y hasta parecía apacible ,´mientras se veía que la dueña pertenecía , era una chica de casi su piel parecía tan blanca y limpia que se asemejaba a una muñeca y porcelana , su cabellera roja corta y ojos rojizos resaltaban su hermosura tranquilidad y su estaba cubierta con una capa igual al uniforme de Akatsuki- Supongo que hemos fracasado en la extracción del Ichibi y según parece ahora Akatsuki ha sido descubierta en Sunagakure , ahora sus defensas estarán más fortalecidas para personas como nosotros….hay que informarle de esto a los demás….

-Ah? Porque –decía quejosa la rubia sentada en una roca y luego en una expresión de berrinche suspira- Supongo que tienes razón Sasori-danna….aunque debo admitir que esa apariencia tienes generas una explosión con tu belle….-Aun látigo metálico le dio a mitad de la cara- DUELE ¡!

-Otro comentario así y lo usare donde no te da el sol…ahora concéntrate…-decía la pelirroja mientras la rubia aun quejosa cierra los ojos repentinamente, ahí repentinamente su vista vuelve a la de una cueva mientras ella y Sasori estaban parado en un parde dedos , miraron como otras nueve sombras estaban ahí-

-Parece que han fallado Sasori , Deidara –decía una voz serena justo a la mitad de las sombras que aparentemente parecía el líder del grupo sus ojos reflejaban un brillo plateado, sereno y frio-

-Jejeje , no pudieron contra unos debiluchos –decía burlonamente una sombra que parecía tener cabello largo con una gran espada sobre su hombro-

-Jashin-sama no va a estar muy satisfecho por el fracaso de hoy –decía una figura pequeña con una guadaña de tres hojas detrás de ella-

-Lo siento , lamentamos no traerles un mapache de Arena , es que hubo unos inconvenientes que llegaron de tu Aldea , Itachi –decía la figura que representaba la rubia mientras la chica de ojos rojizos y cola de caballo que era parte de una de las sombras dio un suspiro-

-Parece que topaste con el Kyubi también eso cambia la cosa o no? Zetsu creía que habías revisado el Área –decía la sombra de la Oji roja mirando seriamente a una sombra que aparentemente tenía un lado claro y otro oscuro con ojos dorados-

-EH! Pe..Pero no es mi culpa que hayan llegado de repente! **Parecieran saber donde iban a atacar las desgraciadas de Deidara y Sasori! **–Hablaban al tanto una voz temblorosa tímida como una voz gruñona y fastidiosa-

-100 mil yenes…mis dulces dulces 100 yenes….-Murmuraba una sombra con ojos rojizos con pupila verdosa , dejando a su compañera apenándose al parecer su pareja ahora estaba en su mundo donde todo era hecho de dinero-

-Juro que un día de estos la hare un Sacrificio para Jashin-sama…-Murmuraba molesto la sombra con la guadaña-

-Tobi puede opinar? –decía una sombra de una máscara curiosamente naranja con cabellos negros cayéndole como mechones justo en frente de su máscara y hablaba en tono infantil aniñado-

-TU CALLATE TOBI! –Dijeron todos excepción la jigras , otra sombra que parecía femenina madura con una rosa de papel en el cabello y Kakuzu que seguía en su mundo , ahí la sombra con la máscara se quedo en un sitio totalmente deprimida-

-Tobi no ha sido mala chica…no la castiguen…-decía la auto nombrada Tobi mientras la sombra madura no pudo evitar suspirar , en ocasiones parecía que cuidaba una guardería-

-Que haremos Pain-sama? –Pregunto con respeto la mujer hacia la figura central-

-Parece que con el Kyubi al Acecho de nuevo, parece que por el error de Deidara y Sasori ahora Suna están en guardia , con todos los Shinobis de Suna cerca sería bastante complicado, será mejor mantenernos pasivos por el momento sus misiones serán mandadas por Zetsu , pueden retirarse –Ahí todas las sombras desaparecen-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 6:**_

_**De Vuelta a Konoha **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Itte….Por que siento tan horriblemente mal en mi cabeza….pareciera como si Sakurai me hubiera dado cinco veces con sus monstruosos puños en la cabeza , cuando pude mirar , estaba en el sofá de la casa de los Sabaku , aun no entendía muy bien que fue lo que paso para que yo quedara terminando aquí , solamente recuerdo haberme ido a dormir en donde Gahara (Así se llamaba GaaraFem aquí) La habitación de huéspedes había quedado destruida por Loli Kankurou y me tuve que dormir con Gahara por insistencia de ella-

-Rápidamente el calor empecé a sentirse en mis mejillas, no podía evitar pensar en cómo se veía Gahara anoche en su pijama, no no Naruko , no empieces , tienes que tener una mente limpia , mente limpia! –

-Buenos días , por un momento creí que estarían así toda la noche –decía una voz masculina cercana cuando gire la cabeza vi que era Temari cargando a una golpeada Kankurou , será que la explosión que oí mientras dormía era ella la responsable- Ni siquiera es Medio Día y empieza con sus idioteces mi torpe hermana…-Decía con molestia-

-Estoy esasdsa Hamburguesa….-Claramente estaba noqueada Loli Kankurou , esperen un momento…..que se refirió Temari cuando…-

-Ahí está tu ropa en la mesa, la encontré desordenada en el cuarto de Gahara…aunque sí que la dejaste cansando anoche –decía con un tono bromista y sugerente, no me digas que yo….no no no no no no solamente esta bromeando seguramente malinterpreto las cosas- Jejeje con tu cara roja me imagino un poco lo que paso…

-Esperen yo no….-trate de decirlo-

-Y como se debió ver mi hermanita eh? –decía en un tono pícaro para molestarme antes de que una mirada fría lo hicieran temblar de frio a él, cuando veo se veía a Gahara claramente con su clásica actitud fría , vestida con una bata roja , debo decir que si no fuera por su ropa interior , entonces podría verse su cuerpo completo a la perfección y al descubierto-

-Temari…si sigues estoy seguro que el próximo inconsciente en esta habitación serás tu…-decía Gahara con cierta frialdad en su voz haciendo que Temari saliera corriendo asustado con Kankurou noqueada , cuando nos quedamos a solas en la habitación , le sonrió , después de todo me saco de esa incómoda situación-

-Gracias Gahara jejeje –No pude evitar sonar mas idiota y un poco apenado , pero me alegraba un poco , pero cuando veo cuando Gahara me mira un momento y ella se sonroja de nuevo ese aire incomodo empieza a pasar pero esta vez en toda la habitación-

-Na…Naruko…sama….-No pude oír lo ultimo pero me dio un escalofrió completo en mi espalda al oírla así , estaba muy roja y cuando se acerco y se sentó a mi lado , se veía tan linda así , no creía que ella se vería tan linda , en qué demonios estoy pensando , a pesar de que ahora es una chica , Gahara sigue siendo mi amiga en este mundo , no pienses en eso Naruko!- Estas bien? –Pregunto con cierta preocupación ella , sin darme cuenta estaba agarrándome la cabeza desesperado-

-Ah…Si estoy bien , solamente pensaba en algo que me daba dolor de cabeza…..-decía tratando de poner cualquier excusa en mi mente , cuando Gahara se bajo un poco la mirada tímidamente , deja de ser tan tierna Gahara estas destruyendo mi cerebro!-

-Dime…..Por que querías ser Hokage Naruko?...-Pregunto ella con cierta curiosidad pero se veía como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de algo- Desde que he sido la Nueva Kazekage , no ha sido más que un trabajo duro mas otro , lo cual no me quejo…pero esta vez ya no tengo casi ninguna libertad , mas viajes de negocios y las constantes peticiones de Matrimonio solamente con fines políticos….ser la Kazekage de la Aldea…no es más que otra Carga además de ya mi estado como Jinchurinki….

-Pero no te parece que tu gente…ahora te reconoce como un líder y no como una monstruo , digo me imagino que muchos chicos darían lo que fuera por estar aunque sea un paso hacia ti , digo comparado con lo de ayer como te conocí….ahora es muy diferente o no? –Pregunte , la verdad me pareció extraño , ella estaba arrepentida por ser Kazekage? , El Gahara de mi Mundo siempre llevo ese estado con orgullo y él le agradaba-

-Si…todo ahora es mucho mejor….pero…todo por un peso más en mis hombros , mis hermanos me han ayudado con todo eso….pero….algunas veces que no creo que hubiera estado lista para ser la nueva Líder….algunas veces pienso que me he vuelto…muy débil…-Fue lo que dijo-

-Claro que no! , Tu eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco , siempre te has mantenido firme a pesar de que en un inicio te trataron como un monstruo , si cometiste errores en el pasado pero si lo has logrado sobrellevar….por eso estoy segura que cualquiera que pudiera seguir adelante con esa clase de pasado , incluyendo ganando el respeto de su aldea, merece ser un Kazekage –Rápidamente le tome las manos sin pensar mucho en mis acciones me acerco a ella para decirlo claro- Tu eres la mejor para ser la Kazekage , Tu Sabaku No Gahara…

-Cuando noto lo cerca que estoy de ella no puedo evitar avergonzarme un poco-

-L-Lo siento….-Decía yo un poco tímida , mientras noto que ella estaba más sonrojada que yo , pero luego empezó a sonreír de una manera hermosa mientras repentinamente tomaba mis manos con fuerza apretándolas-

-Gracias Naruko…-Fue lo que dijo ella con su suave voz, era algo que hizo que mi corazón le diera un gran temblor , sin duda , ella era hermosa , pero….hey hey hey, porque se va acercando lentamente a mi…..acaso va…besarme!? Siempre pensé que mi primer beso en mi mundo seria con Sakura o Hinata , pero será con esta chica que es una versión femenina de uno de mis mejores amigos , si no fuera ella tan linda , no se mi mente no reacciona para detenerla-

-Hasta parece que yo me acerco lentamente hacia ella , otra vez mi mente se ponía en blanco , estaba a punto de besarla , cuando de repente se oyó como alguien entro por la ventana repentinamente-

-Gahara! No encuentro a Naru-chan! No te la abras encontrado en algún si….-Esto paso de estar malo a estar mucho mucho peor- Con que esas tenemos….Maldita Tirada….-Ahora si se puso feo , puedo ver la mirada de Gahara que paso de ser apacible y dulce a fría y de miedo-

-Como fue que me llamaste? No fui el que se lanzo encima de Naruko-sama en frente de todos , Ella no merece una chica sucia como tu -Gahara! Que vocabulario más mortal, espera me llamo Sama-

-Lo dice la chica que rapto a Naru-chan toda la noche –Eso hizo enrojecer a la pelirroja y hacerme sentir culpable, porque me siento culpable!?-

-Ayame , Gahara cálmense! –Trataba de calmar la situación poniéndome entre ellas-

-Interrumpió un lindo momento entre usted Naruko-sama y yo , acaso no puede reclamárselo –Etto bueno Gahara, yo yo….no sabía lo que hacía-

-Naru-chan, esta pervertida estaba a punto de aprovecharse de ti! Vas a perdonarla después de hacer eso –decía Ayame , oye Gahara no podría…..o sí? Digo estuvimos a punto de besarnos y ambos somos mujeres , en verdad el trauma aun sigue con eso-

**-Ya supéralo! Después de todo la hicimos gozar anoche recuerdas? **–Fue lo que dijo esa voz ruda pero femenina , pero cuando trato de comunicarme con ella de nuevo desaparece, Kurama si estás ahí insultándome entonces te voy a llenar de golpes bola de pelos, esperen! Hacerla gozar!? Eso quiere decir que ella y yo-

-Naruko-sama….

-Naru-chan

-A quien eliges? –decían ambas al unisonó, waaaa que alguien que me ayude , no importa lo ridícula que sea la ayuda , por favor! Rikudou si estás ahí ayuda!-

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy –decía otra voz madura y femenina apareciendo detrás de mí y cuando volteo era Kazaki-sensei con una expresión apacible- Ayame no es correcta hablarle de esa manera a un Kage, aunque lo mismo va para usted Kazekage-sama, si me lo permite esa no es forma de hablarle a un Shinobi de una Aldea Aliada…por favor absténganse de matarse la una a la otra –decía Kazaki a pesar de su apariencia sonriente y despreocupada claramente tenía razón , Gracias Kazaki-sensei acabas de salvarme la vida- Y Por cierto Naruko-chan…..deberías aprender mejor si iras por ese camino….-me susurraban….ahora me retracto , muérase por favor Sensei!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Han pasado un parde días después de esa casi guerra nueva de Ayame y Gahara , aunque ellas constantemente discuten ya no parecen querer matarse la una a la otra , por lo menos una de las cosas que me asustaba ya termino , aunque siguen mostrando esas caras de miedo cada vez que se encuentran-

-Los Shinobis de Suna rápidamente informaron que los Akatsuki Deidara y Sasori se les habían informado que habían salido ya de la frontera del País del Viento, por lo cual nuestra misión había acabado en Suna , y cuando ya nos íbamos por las puertas de Sunagakure , nos acompañaron Gahara y sus hermanos para despedirse-

-Fue un gusto tenerlos aquí y por favor dile a la idiota de Shina que venga a visitarnos más seguido –decía Temari con una sonrisa algo aterradora en su rostro mientras Kankurou estaba despidiéndose justo encima de Hiruko-

-Gracias a ustedes tengo un nuevo amigo , así es así es mami te quiere , y Mami te protegerá por ese salvaje rosado –decía Kankurou abrazando a su marioneta para la pena de sus hermanos , mientras Sakurai señalo rápidamente a un lado-

-Miren un eclipse! –decía Sakurai cuando todos volteamos , luego podíamos ver como repentinamente Kankurou estaba enterrada en el suelo mientras Sakurai estaba silbando , de alguna forma creo que le agradecemos eso por más obvio que era el que la golpeo-

-Al menos termino esto sin una guerra , aunque esperaba que tuviera que detener más veces a la loca que tenemos comí compañera , no crees cubito de frialdad? –decía Tenten mirando con cierto desinterés a Nezi que solamente lo miro con cierto desgano , creo que en este mundo ellos en vez de ser unidos parecen más enemigos-

-Anda no peleen Nezi Tenten–decía Ree tratando de calmar a sus compañeros mientras Kazaki estaba ignorando olímpicamente a Gal , sinceramente por mas aterradoras que fueran las versiones femeninas de Guy y Lee , eran un poco bien parecidas , pero seguían siendo aterradoras a más no poder-

-Uzumaki-san…-Fue lo que dijo en el tono suave y serio clásico de Gahara , mientras la miro se me acerca y me abraza sorprendiéndome , pero le correspondo el abrazo amistosamente , luego sentí un leve beso en mi oreja y otro en mi mejilla dejándome algo sonrojada cuando oigo su susurro- Vuelve Pronto Naruko-sama…..

-B-bien….-decía yo temblorosa un poco en shock cuando ella me suelta notando como la mirada de muerte de Ayame aun se veía contra Gahara , Esta Ayame me da asusta y mucho en varios sentidos-

-Aunque sea de mis disgusto….pido que cuides a Uzumaki-san,,,,-Fue lo que dijo Gahara pero movió los labios silenciosamente haciendo parece que Ayame lo noto y eso la hizo enojar-

-Bueno bueno no me tienes que pedir la cuidare mejor que nadie –decía Ayame cuando ella murmuro algo , si las miradas mataran entre ambas ya estarían requeté muertas por la forma en que se miraban , parecían querer matarse la una a la otra-

-Bueno nos vamos o qué? –Dijo el enojón de Sakurai , en verdad su versión masculina es mucho mas gruñona que ella…bueno…de cierta manera son idénticos- Que me miras de esa manera NaruBaka….

-Nada…..-Si son igualitos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El Viaje de Suna a Konoha extrañamente fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta que ya estaban a la vista las Puertas de Konoha , me sorprendió un poco ver lo pronto que llegamos acaso en este mundo Suna y Konoha están muy cerca?, cuando apenas entramos Kazaki y Sakurai íbamos a informar acerca de la misión , pero cuando vimos el Equipo Gal, entonces cada uno fue a hacer sus deberes-

-Lo siento , no los puedo acompañar , Hoy tengo que practicar herrería con mi padre, además de practicar nuevas técnicas de Kenjutsu , Naruko , mi padre aun tiene invitación para que entres en las clases, después de todo le caíste bien a pesar de que tengas medio cerebro –Fue lo que dijo el pelo castaño , gracias….supongo-

-Yo también tengo que retirarme, La Matriarca Kirika-sama me dijo que volviera al clan tan rápido volviera de mi misión –decía Nezi antes de retirarse, Kirika? No me suena mucho , acaso será la versión de Hiashi de este mundo , había oído y visto un parde veces al padre de Hinata, me da miedo pensar en eso, ya suficiente traumas tengo el día de hoy-

-La llama de la juventud debe esforzarse , vamos Ree , hay que entrenar nuestros cuerpos como nuestras almas –decía Gal antes de que ambos salieran corriendo, agradecemos toda la humanidad porque ellos no hayan presentado su numerito aquí-

-Supongo que la pervertido de Ayame nos acompañara , Que genial –decía Sarcástico Sakurai pero ahí fue pateado por Ayame mandando contra una pared, para ser alguien que en mi mundo , trabajara como civil , es muy fuerte-

-Quisiera quedarme con Naru-chan aun mas , pero lamentablemente tengo que ir a casa de mi madre , tengo que avisarle como me fue a mi hermano y mi madre , decirles que has vuelto , aunque seguramente mi hermano ya lo sabe , debes pasar por la tienda para darte un buen plato de Ramen….y tal vez….me agradezcas un poco…-Estaba ella sonrojada cuando dijo eso, mi mente con toda la actitud de ella no sé si debería preocuparme o no , pero por algo de Ramen no estaría mal cualquier cosa, no sé si lamentare más tarde ese pensamiento- Nos veremos luego –decía desapareciendo-

-Bueno supongo que es hora de ir con Tsunce-sama , Naruko , Sakurai…..oye el sigue vivo? –Pregunto de manera algo tonta, sin duda esta sensei es igual a Kakashi-sensei, no sé si tomarla en serio o querer golpearla cada vez que habla-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya veo con que tuvieron un combate directo con Akatsuki , sin duda es algo inesperado ver como esa información , Jinay me ha dicho que ellos han empezado a movilizarse para atacar a los Jinchurinkis aunque con este fracaso puede que ellos estarán pasivos por un tiempo bien hecho , pero no salió nada mal o sí? –Pregunto con cierta seriedad Tsunce lo cual nosotros nos extraño un poco- Verán es que hoy gane un concurso donde me dieron unos boletos para las Aguas Termales de Konoha , claramente no las necesito , pero si ustedes quieren entrar gratis , pueden ir….

-"Con que esta versión de Tsunade , tiene buena suerte cuando sucede algo malo no? , pero no creo que haya pasado algo malo….." –Va recordando los desastres de Kankurou por culpa de su nueva Marioneta , técnicamente ellos eran culpables- "Solamente espero que no le envíen la cuenta a Tsunce por nuestro bien"

-Suena interesante…pero la verdad hoy tenía planeado discutir en un club de libros –decía el seriamente-

-Ese club lleno de pervertidas con libros llenos de relaciones entre hombres que crea esa estúpida enferma de Jinay –decía Tsunce con una mirada fría lo cual Kazaki solamente desvió la mirada y desapareció escapando , sí que es una cobarde cuando se trata con el Hokage- Que hay de ti Sakurai?

-Lo siento Sensei , es que hoy planeaba entrenar con el idiota de Ino , así que no creo que vaya hasta más tarde, aunque no estaría mal ir en la noche a unos de los baños termales...-decía Sakurai mas pasivo , en verdad ese tipo lleno de ira podía calmarse de alguna manera, cuando noto la mirada de Oji-san , si se me pego la costumbre ahora de decirle viejo-

-Bueno no estaría mal relajarme un poco en las aguas termales –decía tomando uno de los boletos cuando Tsunce asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y nos dijo que nos retiráramos-

-Cuando apenas salimos de la torre del Hokage entonces Sakurai volteo hacia mi-

-Bueno Naruko, nos veremos en otro momento , voy a patearle el trasero ese afeminado de Ino –Decía Sakurai sonriente de manera temible tronándose sus dedos un poco- Quieres entrenar mañana?

-Estaría bien un poco de entrenamiento me aclararía la mente y me ayudaría relajarme junto con las aguas termales , entonces nos vemos pronto , dale un puñetazo con mi nombre –decía yo animándole , tenía que admitir el era más divertido y más fácil de hablar con el que con la Sakura normal-

-Ok…nos vemos Naruko –decía yéndose mientras yo me iba caminando tal vez podría ir a ver un poco Konoha , digo , aun falta algo de tiempo antes de que según mi memoria no me falla nos asignen a Sai y Yamato , o tal vez sea diferente esta vez , digo cambiamos la historia-

-Se supone que Chiyo tuvo que ayudarnos para revivir a Gahara que murió , pero en cambio pude salvarla a tiempo además que mi modo Sennin aunque me costó formarlo , pude formarlo con cierta facilidad, creo que aun poseo un poco de mi entrenamiento pero hasta que punto por lo que vi el sello podría estar modificado y podría usar el manto del Kyubi pero reaccionaria diferente , además que no he logrado hablar en ningún momento con Kurama , lo cual me preocupa en ocasiones junto con la voz que tengo en la cabeza-

-Pero por mis pensamientos no pude evitar distraerme y chocar contra alguien en frente mío , un poco menor que yo , cuando miro….parecía una chica! , una niña como de la edad de Konohamaru cuando volví a Konoha la primera vez , era una niña de piel casi parecía una muñeca de porcelana pero pintada a la perfección , cabello castaño atado con una cola parecida a la que usa Iruka , por sus ojos pude reconocer que era del clan Hyuga-

-Su apariencia era delicada, bueno los Hyuga siempre han parecido delicados pero casi la mayoría de los casos son más fuertes de los que crees , su cabello estaba atado con una cola levantada casi al estilo de Iruka-sensei , su vestimenta podría decirse que era simple , era una camisa negra con mangas medianas que llegaban al codo , parecía tener una malla ninja por debajo , llevaba pantalones negros , junto con sandalias del mismo color, me miro un momento fijo antes de volver a hablar

-Lo siento…-dijo con una voz serena , en un principio dudaría si es un chico o una chica , pero como se disculpo yo también decidí disculparme, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él siguió su camino silenciosamente-

-Ese rostro no sé porque me suena tan familiar…-decía , de hecho si en algún lado de mi mente parecía que conocía ese rostro no sé el porqué-

-Apurémonos! –decía una voz femenina que repentinamente una roca extraña salió al frente mío corriendo hacia la dirección donde se fue el chico peli castaño, ok y eso que rayos fue…-

-Esas dos me van hacen enojar cada vez mas –decía llegando un poco cansando Moegi , entonces esa roca extraña eran Rifu y Udon , parece que ni en este mundo pueden mejorar sus habilidades en esconderse- Ah hola Naruko-neesan…-No me acostumbro a eso-

-Hola Moegi porque repentinamente ellos se escondieron y fueron por ahí –La verdad tenia pensando algo pero no creo que esos dos sean tan….-

-Fueron a seguir a Habi Hyuga , el Genin del Año y uno de los más fuertes por el momento , aunque yo pude rivalizarlo un poco , pero esas dos idiotas están toda embobadas por el –decía Moegi cruzando los brazos- Ahora mismo deben estar siendo lo bastante obvios como para estar justo a la espalda de el….y yo estoy tratando de que ellos no terminen haciendo una tontería….-Ok me equivoque completamente con ellos-

-Aunque en mi caso estoy seguro que hubiera hecho lo mismo en el caso de Sakura-chan , de hecho lo hice la vez que me transforme en Sasuke y termine casi besándola , aunque ahora eso no es más que un recuerdo algo leve-

-Bueno supongo que sería mejor ver cómo termina esto….no lo crees? –Decía yo con una sonrisa en el rostro , no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que observar cómo termina el acoso de Rifu y Udon , va a ser muy divertido-

-Moegi me sonrió y ambos desaparecimos en un Sushin-

-Ahí seguimos viendo como Rifu y Udon seguían en su disfraz de roca muy mal hecho por así decirlo y siguen a Habi , siendo este parecía notarlas desde el primer momento y en este momento comienza a correr , con Rifu y Udon siguiéndoles-

-Nosotros le seguimos un rato se veía como Rifu por en ocasiones torpeza caía y otra que Udon se dejaba descubrir por sus estornudos claramente era fácil descubrirlos mientras Habi corría , yo decidí adelantarme un poco a un Callejón que él se había escondido y cuando le pongo mi mano sobre su hombro se asusta-

-Tranquilo….vete por allá…-decía señalándole otra salida del Callejón a pesar de desconfiar el salió corriendo por ese sitio mientras Rifu y Udon llegaron yo simplemente con una sonrisa dije- Lo siento no paso por aquí….

-El juego del Escondite más curioso del mundo termino cuando Moegi termino llevándose jalando a Rifu y Udon aunque ellos querían seguir buscando a Habi , a pesar de que eran parecidas a las fans de Sasuke cuando el tenia su edad , ellos estaba seguro que eran entrenados rigurosamente , por eso molestarlos un poco no era tan malo como parecía-

-Parece que ya hice mi buena acción del día –decía con una sonrisa amplia en mi rostro yéndome caminando lentamente en dirección hacia las aguas termales-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando llegue justo al frente de las Aguas Termales de Konoha vi como salían Sakurai y Ino ambos vestidos , rojos por completo y sudados casi costándole respirar-

-Esta vez no me derrotaste Frente de Muralla –decía Ino con una sonrisa burlona a pesar de estar de igual sudoroso y cansando-

-De que hablas Afeminado , yo fui el que gano en el Sauna , tú te desmayaste primero –decía Sakurai con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro-

-Quieres arreglar esto en una carrera!? El que llegue al Restaurant de los Akimichi gana y el que pierda tiene que hacer todo lo que diga el otro por una semana –decía Ino totalmente decidido derrotar al peli rosado-

-Pues deja de palabrerías idiota y comencemos 1 2 3! –Ahí se adelanto Sakurai mientras Ino siguió su ritmo mientras corrían casi dejando una estela de humo por detrás de ellos , sin duda, ellos eran iguales a sus versiones femeninas en mi mundo-

-Yo rápidamente entre a los baños y después de dar el boleto iba a entrar por un lado pero luego-

-Disculpe señorita…-Decía la recepcionista- Ese lado es de los hombres….

-Ahí me quede congelada-

-Ah claro , solamente es que tengo mala vista es todo es todo! Jajajajaja –decía riendo nerviosamente mientras fui corriendo al lado de las chicas seguramente la recepcionista pensaría que soy alguien rara o algo así , digo aun hay cosas por las cuales no me acostumbro-

-En los vestidores qué bueno que había nadie a pesar de que fuera una chica mi mente aun negaba eso , tal vez relajarme un poco serviría para tratar de pensar en cómo solucionar esto y como tratar de recordar cómo es que llegue aquí , y porque todos cambiaron de esa manera , cuando me desvestía muy lentamente quedándome ya en ropa interior no pude evitar quedarme paralizada al mirarme en un espejo-

-Siempre que recordaba que era una chica , mi cuerpo se paralizaba , es que….digo….debería acostumbrarme es mi cuerpo , pero…que soy un chico en el cuerpo de una chica!, aun tengo mi mente y me hace avergonzarme un poco…..pero…debería dejar de actuar así…después de todo…es mi cuerpo-

-Después de al fin quitarme la ropa interior tomaba una de las toallas , me acerque hacia el agua , la verdad si admito sentir un poco de decepción , cuando vi que no había casi nadie , por primera vez en mi vida , ya nadie podía expulsarme por descubrir mi Sexy Jutsu , porque este era mi verdadero cuerpo , lentamente me sumergí dentro del Agua-

-Aun así….en verdad como es este mundo, digo…todos los que conozco y apuesto que conocí allá en mi mundo…se habrán convertidos o en chicas o en chicos respectivamente , y aun así no recuerdo absolutamente nada , pero no solo eso , parecieran diferentes pero a la vez son iguales a las personas que conozco….no entiendo en realidad nada de esto…-Era lo que meditaba , la verdad no entendía mucho-

-Ahí se oye la puerta abierta y yo en un instante no pude evitar tirarme en el agua sumergiéndome rápido por reacción , luego me doy cuenta….porque rayos estoy haciendo eso , digo soy una chica , a pesar de que mi cerebro no se acostumbra a eso , no importa cuando tiempo haya entrenado no podría durar mucho tiempo debajo del Agua-

-Cuando veo , se metía dentro del Agua , era un cuerpo pequeño, parecía como si fuera una muñeca viva metiéndose dentro del agua , su piel parecía hecha de porcelana hermosa y delicada , mientras mis ojos no pudieron evitar examinarla por mi curiosidad , mire sus pechos , no eran grandes pero seguían en desarrollo , mi sonrojo aumento cuando seguía viendo por la parte abajo mirando su entre sus piernas , ver a esa chica desnuda , rápidamente la sangre Salí de mi nariz quitándome el poco oxigeno que me quedaba y salía del agua respirando muy profundamente-

-Ah creí que iba a morir –decía yo respirando aun mas después de casi ahogarme , pero cuando veo….me quedo completamente en shock….-

-Na…Naruko-sempai….-decía una voz que antes recordaba como seria y suave ahora estaba nerviosa , estaba una chica de cabello castaño con su cabello liso lo suficientemente largo para llegar a tocar sus hombros , mientras el sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de ellas , cuando la miro muy fijamente noto que era el mismo "chico" que Rifu y Udon estaba siguiendo , Habi Hyuga-

-Ah….ya me acorde…..su rostro era igual al de la hermanita menor de Hinata, la vi una vez…era Hanabi Hyuga-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Locuras , Celos , Romances y pronto lolicon! Como adoro este fic y descargar toda mi mente pervertida en él , y manejar esto a mi antojo sin colocarle tanta lógica!**

**Bueno como ven Hanabi es una chica incluso en el mundo de Naruko , pero se viste de chico , explicación en el próximo capítulo , y como mis otros fics , este seguirá , muajajajaja tengo tantas ideas para esto, la verdad no hay mucho que hablar sobre este ya que es un fic randome no tiene una trama exacta como mis otros fics , y sean pacientes Scarlet Uzumaki , Y los demás Fics vuelven , solamente denme tiempo para hacer los Capítulos**

**Bueno solamente me queda decir que "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" recuérdenlo y también "Es mejor vivir felizmente hasta el final , en vez de pensar en un final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte y aquel que hará las leyes en el futuro , donde las chicas lindas usaran el legendario delantal desnudo! VIVA AL IMPERIO DE DELANTAL DESNUDO! **

**Naruko: A este ya lo perdimos…..bueno eso será todo…ya habrá respuestas en el próximo capítulo , nos vemos amigos , y por favor regrésenme a mi mundo! –decía ya traumado , asustado y muy nerviosa-**


End file.
